Falling
by MystyVander
Summary: COMPLETE!nSet in Seventh Year. Clumsy incidences bring two unlikely people to realizations never thought on before, Harry/Draco SLASH! FLUFF! Angsty, cute, romance,...What happens when one falls...A Lot?
1. Chapter One

**Falling**

**Chapter One:**

**I Hate Mondays**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! J.K owns Harry Potter!

**Rating:** NC-17!! Lots of Fluff, eventually after all the quarrel!

**A/N:** Hey there guys, again! I'm writing two fan-fictions at one time but will update at LEAST once a week for both, usually twice though. This is so that when I have writer's block with one, I will just write the other! This Fan-fiction revolves around a series of incidents at first which bring both Harry and Draco into terrifying, although cute, realizations! Set in Seventh Year, ignoring the events of the HBP. Will be shorter chapters than my usual fan-fictions, and also shorter in general. Probably around 10 chapters. R&R, it will be greatly appreciated!

**

Draco was not having a good day. It was Monday, the worst day of the week and a fortnight into term. The blonde Slytherin spent nearly two hours primping himself in the morning, as perusual, and all female (along with some unexplained male) eyes followed him as he strutted around the Slytherin Common Room swaying his hips, collecting his scattered books fo classes that day. Once his book bag was full, Draco scuffed and called out, "Crabbe, Goyle, are you imbociles eating today?" and immediately he was joined by the two oversized goons.

With one last look at his fellow housemates, Draco stuck up his nose and stalked his way out of the Common Room and into the dank dungeon of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He walked ahead of the other two, who mumbled and grunted behind him and lead the group up to the Great Hall. Pansy Parkinson jumped up from the Slytherin Table once the three entered and ran to meet Draco in front of the Entrance doors.

She threw an arm around his neck and hung lightly off of him, her eyes sparkled upwards with adoration as he shrugged her off. "Oh, Dracey! What's wrong? Anything I can't fix?" she giggled, fluttered her eyelashes which made the blonde roll his eyes.

"Piss off Parkinson, I am not in the mood," he growled and pushed past her to the Slytherin Table. She hurumphed but was greeted by Crabbe and Goyle, so now the four sat down at their table, facing the rest of the Houses in the hall.

Draco began to elegantly place pieces of toast on his plate and kniving jam onto them, his silver eyes leaving his plate every once and awhile to glance around the Hall at his fellow students. Most of whom he felt were not worth his time.

"Did you hear? The Mudblood and that Weasel finally got together this summer," Pansy gossiped to Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini who now joined the group of Seventh Years. This peeked Draco's attention for a different reason, as his vision strayed towards the Entrance door where the Golden Trio were striding in.

Parkinson was right, the Mudblood and the Weasel were tightly holding hands as Potter had his own hands in his pockets, laughing alongside his friends as they joked about something or another. Draco growled, how he hated those three. They had plagued his Seven Years at Hogwarts, a school he hadn't wanted to be at in the first place, and they always were the pinacle of Current News. The blonde gritted his teeth and held tight to his knife as the three made their way to sit directly across from him in the Hall, the couple's backs to him as the brunette faced him.

"Look at them," Draco spat as all eyes turned curiously towards the venomous blonde. "Who do they think they are? Potty-head and his Muggle-loving friends...disgusting if you ask me, not worth the dirt on our shoes," he held his nose up and directed his attention back at his breakfast. His classmates all chortled darkly with his comments, but only Draco knew the malice in his voice was mostly acting. Only Draco would ever know.

The morning post came in, his large eagle owl dropped a brown wrapped package, The Daily Prophet, and a letter. Attached to the package was a note, he opened it up; _Dear Draconis, Do not disapoint us. _He sighed at his Father's writing, he was never good enough for him although he tried with all his energy. He ripped open the package, his classmates peering in. It turned out to just be Endless Ink supply and a silver plated quill with the Malfoy crest engraved halfway up the staff.

His second letter he could tell immediately was from his Mother, her handwriting so precisely done upon the parchment. Softly, he unravelled the letter, it was short, as always but he cherished her kinder words in comparison to his Fathers.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I hope that your Father's message does not discourage you, I know you will do well this term at school as you always do. Stay on top of your studies, your Godfather is always willing to assist you when need be. I will be sending more books along soon that I believe will help you as well. Let me know how you do on any assignments or tests, I do want to be kept up to date completely. _

_ Your Father has been busy with meeting clients, I am home alone most of the time and must keep myself busy with research and the rare trips to Knockturn Alley I am priveleged to make. I am not to leave the Manor that often, as you well know at this point. I am in fear that your Father maybe losing his touch, his attitude has changed drastically over the past couple of weeks. We are awaiting your return home for the Christmas holidays. _

_Love From,_

_Mother. _

Draco smiled inwardly but did not dare show his emotions on the outside, he must remain in cold demeanor by his Father's wishes. The war was at its height, the final battle coming closer and Lucius was at the top of Voldemort's inner circle. Though Draco saw faults in this, he saw all those within the inner circle faltering, they were becoming weary and tired of Voldemort's antics. And Voldemort himself was becoming more of a skeptical maniac everyday, his attacks becoming much more visible and he was being much less careful. Draco had denied the Mark last year, his Father had been upset at first but that was the worst for him. He took on a neutral part in this war, and that was something in itself.

Now, the seventeen year-old teen was something short of a bargaining chip. He was to keep their family values towards the public known and held strong, their standing in society to be kept hightened by his performance in school and afterwards as well as his Mother's appearance and his Father's alliances with Ministry officials. For if the Dark Side ends up losing the War, which Draco saw as more than a possibility now with a madman leading them, then his family would have to fall back on their appearance, money and connections.

Stuffing the letters in his pocket and keeping his package on his lap, Draco finished his breakfast and read the newspaper. Two more Death Eaters had been caught and charged to a 25 years sentence in Azkaban for illegal activity and allegiance with Voldemort, they were of a lower circle though this was still a great impact to Voldemort's small, though powerful, group of followers.

"Malfoy, what is with you today?" Zabini had slid in beside him, he nudged the blonde in the ribs causing an immediate growl in response.

"I hate Mondays," Draco snapped, he held a tight grip on his package and The Daily Prophet as he took off out of the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin Common Room so that he could put his recieved things away.

He had taken more time than he thought he did, so arriving to Double Advanced Transfiguration that morning he was late. Draco realized this as the bell rang and he was still in his dormitory, he cursed himself and began to start with quick pace towards his class.

On the way, another two persons were late and flying down the stairs as Draco was flying up them. As both late parties came to the Transfiguration corridor with quickness, they turned the same corner at the sametime and two bodies crashed together. Draco found himself falling ontop of a flustered looking brunette, his hands on either side of his head now as a redhead peered down at them with a stern mouth.

"What are you doing Potter? Transfiguration is that way," Draco nudged his head, still unmoving his body, in the direction from which the two had come.

"Didn't you hear? McGonagall's class got moved to the first at the top of the other stairs," Harry responded curtly, though not angrily as he looked curiously up at the boy above him. His emerald eyes were searching the silver ones curiously for something, and Draco found himself searching for something back.

"Uhm...guys, shouldn't we be, erm...Malfoy, get off of Harry!" Ron was confused at first, but then he found his anger for the Slytherin and lightly yelled at him.

Draco scrambled elegantly off of Harry and gathered himself, picking up his forgotten school bag before turned on his heel in the other direction. "Glasses not thick enough, Potty? Or is it that you are just too thick?" he drawled characteristically and swaying his hips as the two Gryffindors glowered after him, grumbling and following him late into Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class.

The rest of the day, Draco found himself coming oddly back to his strange and apprehensive interaction with Potter. Anger began to boil inside of him towards himself because of not being his usual self with The-Boy-Who-Lived. He should have been quicker, and harsher with their interaction. Draco should have penalized Harry, being a Prefect and all, for causing bodily harm. He knew it was an exageration, but that is what he usually would have done. And now, Draco was questioning himself as to why he hadn't.

It wasn't an easy rest for him that evening, as he tossed between his parents expectations and his faltering in his solid acting as Draco Malfoy.

"I hate Mondays," Draco muttered before he fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Silver Mist**

**A/N:** R&R, I will give you cookies!! Sorry for taking so long, I was away in Mexico and just got back! I promise another update ASAP!!!!

**

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione crossed her arms, Ron stood beside her with his arm snaked about her back.

"Out," Harry replied shortly and with that flung the Invisibility Cloak over himself and left his two curious friends in the Common Room. He was much quieter than his other years at Hogwarts, as he was much more contemplative and awaiting a most certain doom in the coming Final Battle.

He walked out onto the Grounds with a crisp Autumn breeze nipping past his cloak, he smirked as he looked across the beautiful landscape and was glad to find it all to himself. He took frequent midnight walks like this one now to think about what was to come, to clear his mind making Occulmency before sleep a lot easier on his energy.

Harry strode around the Lake a couple of times before coming to a stop on one of the portruding rocks that he climbed onto and leaned backwards on his arms, looking upwards at the cloudy yet still starry sky. He smiled up at the celestial lights, wishing he could be amongst them instead of down below where all his problems still resumed.

It was nice to just take a moment away from your friends, your superiors, your schoolwork, your responsibilities, your dreams and thoughts to just exist. That is what the brunette did this late at night, his cloak hugged to him and his emerald eyes wondering aimlessly. Tonight there was a strong foggy dew across the waters under the starlight, it was like a transcluent white blanket that flowed elegantly.

This comforted Harry, a smile crept onto his dried lips. Even in a world so lonely and dark, there were still many beautiful things to see and admire. This is what he needed to keep telling himself, to keep going positively.

He was unaware of the other student, creeping up slowly behind him with curiousity and with this unawares his mouth opened and he began to speak - momentarily rendering the other motionless. "Just breathe, one more year and your free. You never have to see the Dursley's again, anyway. You can do this, Harry," he assured himself in a strong yet quiet voice, "Voldemort has nothing. He is nothing. You have Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's..." he slowly let his voice drag off and something cracked in it, "Sirius," he whispered brokenly. His shoulders hunched over as his emerald gaze kept tight on the white-like fog. His form began to shake, he felt on the verge of tears like whenever he thought of his late Godfather. "Sirius, I wish you were here..."

"Potter," Draco finally interrupted, feeling as though he had been observing long enough and not wanting to actually see the Golden Boy cry. He wouldn't know what to do at that point, make fun of him or runaway.

Harry straightened and jumped up to a standing, defensive position with his wand drawn. Draco raised his eyebrow, crossed his arms and snarled. "I was merely greeting you," he said bemusedly.

"What do you want?" Harry spat, he wasn't in the mood for Malfoy's games.

"To greet you," Draco shrugged and let his eyes wander off the brunette momentarily before coming back to land on him. "Just wanted to know why I was not the only student out on the Grounds after hours,"

"None of your business, Malfoy now sod off!"

"It is my business, Potter. I am a Prefect,"

"Yeah, well should Prefects be breaking the rules too?" Harry countered angrily, all he wanted was to be left alone and no matter how hard he tried it never seemed like he could get the time to clear his head.

"Fair enough," Draco shrugged and with that turned his back and walked away not towards the Castle but towards the other side of the Lake. Harry was fuming, how could Malfoy just walk away like that? He was the one that had started it, so why didn't he end it?! Or did he? Harry's thoughts weren't making much sense anymore and he felt sleep coming onto him, he growled and stomped off to the Castle and right to his Dormitory avoiding his best friends curious gazes and questions.

Sleep was uneasy that night, but it definitely wasn't as bad as it was going to be the next one...

It was dinner, Harry was late and felt his stomach grumbling in protest. Ginny had kept a heavy conversation going with him about school gossip in the Common Room, he tried tirelessly to shake it off. Instead she blathered through most of dinner without realizing it, and Harry hated going down to the kitchen to get his food late at night so he ended up dragging her out finally tapping his watch pointedly. "Oh, Harry slow down!" Ginny called from a few steps behind him as he paced through Hogwarts deserted corridors.

"Sorry, Gin," he responded and let up a little bit for her to catch up.

"Harry, I'm sorry about keeping us from dinner," she breathed heavily next to him now, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her arm snaked around his. Harry sighed and gently released himself from her grasp, she frowned. "What is it?" Ginny asked in a hurt whisper.

"Gin, we're not...I...it's fine," Harry glanced at her momentarily before at the stairs again that they were descending.

"Harry, do you not like me?" she asked cautiously, she kept her chocolate eyes tight on him and he avoided her gaze.

"You know I do,"

"Then what is it? Why won't you be with me?" she pleaded restlessly.

"Because I...I can't explain it," he sighed, he heard Ginny about to respond but as they came to the Entrance Hall landing, Harry ran smack into somebody that sent him hurtling down onto the floor violently. He found himself with his hands pinned on either side of a platinum covered head, his emerald eyes that were once drained now were lit with fire as he stared breathlessly down at pools of silver. He nearly gasped aloud, staring into Draco's eyes. He never got a very good look at them this close, and with their odd interaction the night before he was taking a different meaning on their emptiness.

They aren't empty. They are hiding something. Harry smirked at his new knowledge of this, and then when he recieved a scowl in response his cheeks flamed red. "I - uh-"

"Potter, seems as though you have not learned your lesson on how to walk as of yet," he sneered, but there wasn't much mockery in his tone it was more playfulness. His silver eyes danced beneath Harry's, the brunette was blushing and struck dumb. There was something there, a heat between their bodies and something stranger in their voices.

"Dra-Malf-sorry," Harry mumbled and then jumped to his feet and automatically held out his hand for the blonde still on the floor, emerald eyes never leaving silver ones.

"Just," Draco took his hand and came up to his feet, straightening himself but not letting go of the others strong hand in his pale one. "Maybe I could give you lessons," and with that he let go with a sneer and strode into the Entrance Hall, his cloak billowing behind him.

Ginny coughed lightly from behind him, she approached slowly with an odd expression. "Harry?" she called, but the brunette was in a different place altogether.

_Well that was, weird. Malfoy never acts that nice and what was that look in his eyes? What was that?! His eyes they're like...they're like..._

"Harry!" Ginny said louder, her hand grasping his upper arm begging. Harry snapped out of it and shook her off as he always did, he walked into the Hall with her eagerly in tow behind him. They sat down across from Ron and Hermione who were cattering happily and holding hands underneath the table. Harry and Ginny quickly filled their plates with bangers and mash, eating as curious eyes watched them from across the hall.

"Where were you two?" Ron winked over suggestively, Harry scoffed.

"Talking," Ginny said gloomily for the two of them, her chocolate eyes kept gazing to the boy beside her. The boy that had always been in her dreams and in her life.

"What about?" Hermione proded unknowingly, stroking Ron's hand with her thumb as they smiled over at their glum friends.

"Nothing," Harry quickly said, because to him it was clearly nothing.

"I was **trying** to get him to budge," Ginny growled angrily, stabbing her fork into her food.

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in understanding, easily knowing what she was talking about, "...have you caught on yet, mate?" Ron winked.

"I have," Harry ground his teeth.

"And?" Hermione urged, though it was Ginny's face that looked up hopefully, her eyes were longing.

"And what?!" Harry snapped, he didn't like how this conversation was turning at all and all he wanted to do was be by himself so he could think of that fleeting moment with Malfoy.

"Will you go out with me, Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly, quite a number of heads were turned on them now in the hallway as the brunette snarled and shook his head rapidly and the little Weasley's face fell immediately, knowing the continuous answer. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with my sister?" Ron stepped in, not angrily just curiously.

"What's wrong with your sister?!" Harry yelled, standing abruptly up from his chair. He was sick of being harassed about going out with Ginny, he was sick of being judged and sick of being ignored where it counted. He was sick of all this drama and just wanted to be left alone to this thoughts! "I don't want to go out with your sister, because I'm not into her! I'm not into her, because she's not my type!"

"Well then, who is your type?" Hermione asked confusedly, trying to whisper and keep their friend quiet.

"You have known me for seven damn years," Harry growled beneath his breath now, leaning menacingly over the table. "Yet you don't know a thing about me!"

"What are you on about?" Ron questioned.

"I'm into guys, Ron, guys!" Harry screamed and without looking back strode out of The Great Hall feeling the gazes of the entire student body on him. He immediately went up to his Dormitory and spent the evening to himself as he sat by the window or laid in his bed.

His mind couldn't stop going back to the same vision; Malfoy's silver eyes soothing his soul without reason or words, he had felt something there between them and he wasn't sure what it was at all. He was interupted hours later after curfew when the other boys began filing into bed. They didn't speak, as they usually would, Harry's poor mood flooded across the room. Harry was grateful even Ron didn't speak at first.

"Y'know, I've always known," Seamus finally spoke up as he slipped under his covers, Harry sat quickly up with a questioning gaze at the Irish boy.

"Huh?"

"Me too," Dean nodded in agreeance from his bed. "We've no problem with it, mate. Just saying we thought it was never any of our business so we didn't bring it up," he grinned.

"Yeah, I don't mind either," Neville whispered followed by a yawn.

Harry smiled at all of his friends and then turned to a red-faced Weasley, Ron snaked himself deeper into his blankets. "I-I don't care what you prefer, I just wish...Harry, I'm your best mate! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he sounded incredulous but also pleading.

"I'm sorry, Ron, it just wasn't really important to me in the first place," Harry shrugged, it never really was. He was always thinking about Voldemort and school first and foremost, romance always came at the bottom of the list.

"Maybe you should start putting it on top, I wanna see you happy," Ron suggested softly through the darkness.

"I am happy,"

"Of course you are, Harry, but you're not happy with somebody. Trust me, it's a totally different feeling," Ron sighed and it sounded as though he fell deeper into his bed.

Harry didn't respond, he didn't need to. Everybody whispered goodnights and soon there were four loud snores or heavy breathing coming from the room. Harry lay awake for quite sometime before he finally drifted off. As he stay awake, his thoughts kept on that look and that indescribable feeling that Malfoy had given to him earlier when they had fallen onto one another.

He gasped a tired realization, one that made him finally sleep with a smile on his face though he still tossed and turned with the idea of it all. Malfoy's eyes reminded him of that calming silver mist, the same one that fell across the Lake on autmun or spring evenings. Harry saw that silver mist through his fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

**Conversations**

**A/N:** R&R, puh-lease!!

**

"Have you two finished your Potions essay yet?" Hermione clicked her tongue as she entered the Common Room, her hands were menacingly on her hips and she was staring straight at Ron and Harry whose faces fell. There was a small crowd around the fire that quickly disappeared other Dean and Seamus, who sat smirking at the Trio's usually fights.

"C'mon, 'Mione it's a Saturday!" Ron groaned, sometimes his girlfriend really did get on his nerves and that's when his best friend became his best assest.

"Yeah, we'll get it done before it's due...but, we're having a Wizard's Chess Tournament!" Harry pleaded, but by the look on her face he knew that she was going to at least force Ron to come with her to the library so they could finish their essays.

"Are you saying that Wizard's Chess is more important than passing your NEWTs?!" Hermione screeched, even Dean and Seamus weren't giggling anymore and their faces dropped and they shyed away.

"Uh, no...but you see...this is just an assignment..."

"Just an assignment?!"

"Well...it isn't actually our NEWTs specifically, so we still have time..."

"Need I remind you both of how poorly you did with your OWLs?" she bargained, and then turned her icy glare on Ron. "Ronald Weasley, don't make me write your Mother," she hissed.

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Fine. Dean, Seamus your turn I guess," he sighed heavily and stood up from the couch.

The three soon made it out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down towards the library, it was pretty full for a Saturday and most were Sixth or Seventh Year students, but the noise level was still at a minimum thanks to Madame Pince's supervision. "I finished my essay so I'll just go grab the books I used to help, alright?" she said as the boys nodded and then gloomily sat down at a table near the back of the room.

"Gods, your girlfriend is such a hassle sometimes," Harry frowned, he didn't want to have to spend his Saturday worrying about his upcomingn exams and grades and how they would effect the rest of his life.

"Don't remind me mate, I am dating her..." Ron whispered and rested his head on his stack of blank parchment.

"I've also got a Defence essay, did you finish it?" Harry asked, changing the subject and getting on track knowing it would just be easier to do his homework the best he could.

"Yeah, last night. There's a good book on it by Burtle Beestable in the Charms section," Ron suggested lightly, nodding his head in the same direction Hermione had gone to retrieve some books. Harry stood up slowly and sauntered over towards the shelves, on his way Hermione popped out and passed him and briefly paused.

"I wouldn't go back there if I were you," she warned quietly, "Malfoy's sulking and seems to be in a rotten mood," and with that she walked off toward their table.

Harry's attention peaked up with the mention of the blonde Slytherin but he decided it best to just get his book and get out of there avoiding Malfoy as best as possible. Too bad as soon as he rounded the corner to the Charms section, the Slytherin turned as well smack into him. They nearly fell, again, but this time Draco grabbed ahold of the shelves and also roughly held onto Harry's forearm.

Once both parties gathered themselves, Harry was still aware of the hand gripping his arm and he blushed lightly. "Malfoy," he began slowly, but saying his name seemed to snap the blonde to attention and he violently let go.

"Can you ever watch were you are going, Potter? At this rate I have a feeling all this clumsiness is just a show to get closer to me," he stuck up his nose and was about to leave before Harry absentmindedly grabbed his shoulder.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" Harry asked without sincerity or any emotion whatsoever, he didn't want to give away the fact that he was seriously curious as to what was wrong.

"Mind your business, Pothead," he growled in response.

"If you don't want anyone to ask then you shouldn't go moping around the Castle you prat," Harry snapped angrily and then turned away from the open mouthed blonde to search for his book by Burtle Beestable. Harry was aware that Malfoy had followed him and when he stopped to scan a shelf, the other leaned against it lightly. "What do you want, now?" Harry hissed.

"I just wanted to know how you noticed I was moping...not that I was, I mean, Malfoy's do not mope," he was speaking with his usual air but Harry could tell there was a slight falter in his voice. He knew there was something really, really wrong now. And also something quite wrong with the fact they were curious of one another. Something wrong indeed.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I don't care if Malfoy's mope, don't mope, cry, scream, act like arseholes, or die. You know what? I don't give one flying shite what Malfoy's do, ever. And I never will," and with that Harry grabbed the book he had finally found and pushed his way past the shocked and hurt Prefect back to his table. Harry was fuming as he sat down and Hermione ticked her tongue at him.

"I told you not to go back there, I knew Malfoy would start a fight," she said matter-of-factly, perking Ron's attention who had been reading a book.

"Malfoy fight you again, mate? Where is he?" he ordered quickly, eyes scanning the library.

"Don't worry about it, Ron, I dealt with it," Harry growled in return before opening his book to the right page to begin his Defence essay which was due on Monday. But he couldn't concentrate the entire afternoon the three spent in the library, all he kept thinking about was the confused, hurt and lost look in Malfoy's eyes during their interaction, there was something so different about the boy that year and it was just so aggravating that his curiousity was being fueled by continuously running into him.

As the hours fleeted by, Sunday also came and went and the Trio had spent the whole day finishing their homework and studying up to Hermione's standards. As night came, Ron and Harry were grumbling as they rested on their beds just after dinner. Harry was fingering the Marauder's Map, tracing students who were walking around or still hanging out in the common areas.

"If I didn't like her so much, I'd hate her," Ron said through his gritted teeth, he was really upset that he didn't spend his weekend hanging out with the guys and instead 'wasted' it on studying.

"She's not so bad, at least we know she's doing it because she cares," Harry shrugged, he really didn't mind because working on homework did usually distract his mind than Wizard Chess tournaments and trips to Hogsmeade.

"So are you trying out for the Qudditch team?" Harry changed subjects, he was the chosen Captain from last year and the try-outs would be the upcoming Thursday.

"Of course mate! Qudditch is the only thing that won't make me go insane..." Ron grumbled, making the brunette laugh and then he stopped something caught his eye on the map.

His finger lightly followed the dot marked 'Draconis Lucius Malfoy' that left the Slytherin dungeons and was ascending the staircases. Harry wondered where he was going and their last interaction came back into his head, how distractedly lost he had looked and almost let down. Harry heard Ron speaking to him but he ignored it, his attention concentrated on the swift movements of the dot. Eventually it came to a stop, to rest in the Room of Requirments.

"Ah, yeah...sounds good, mate," Harry merely mumbled making Ron chuckle.

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"Ah...I just forgot something in the library...I'll be back," he stammered and suddenly jumped up and shoved the Marauder's Map in his pocket and was off towards the Room of Requirment. He ignored Hermione's calls as she was by the fire in the Common Room and continued on his course.

He didn't exactly understand why he had to go see Malfoy, but he wanted answers. Though to what questions, Harry was still unsure. But he found himself becoming nervous the closer he got to the Room of Requirment, his palms were sweaty and his hands were balled into fists inside of his trouser pockets.

Harry took a deep breath before entering the Room, and he had to physically hold himself back from showing a facial expression of the room he saw before himself. The ceiling was rather talled and covered in what seemed like reflective metal, there was a large candle chandalier lit, the walls were a crimson red, there was a couch at the far end beside shelves of books in front of a massive, marble fireplace which flickered orange light through-out the room. There were four tall windows on the left side and the right side walls were bare. He saw Draco's platinum hair on the couch, he could tell by his unmoving figure that he hadn't noticed Harry had come inside.

The brunette cautiously moved closer to the couch, when he was a metre away Draco's head twitched up from a book he had been reading and in his direction. Immediately his blank face turned into a solemn scowl, "What do you want, Potter?"

"You don't own this room," Harry simply replied and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch bravely, causing the blonde to growl audibly. "Can't I just greet you?" he slyly asked, using Draco's own words against him.

"I guess you can," Draco humphed and returned his attention to his book. A few minutes passed where Harry was closely analyzing the blonde's posture and state. He was wearing his school blouse rolled up to his elbows, his tie was slightly slackened and his usually perfect blonde hair was askew, his legs were crossed at the ankles.

Eventually Draco growled and shut his book in a fury, "Would you stop looking at me like that!" he snapped, turning a furious gaze towards Harry who was now looking away and blushing deeply. He hadn't noticed that he was staring that much..."Look, what do you want?" Draco asked, in a soft voice.

It surprised Harry who looked up and saw no emotion crossing the Slytherin's face anymore, he almost wanted to reach out and touch his cheeks to see if he were made of stone momentarily. "What's been wrong with you? I can tell you're acting completely different," Harry was curious, and he didn't want to have to feel ashamed about wanting to know.

"You know you are the only one who has noticed," Draco said with a thoughtful expression before shrugging and placing his book on the couch's arm. "I do not know why you think I will share with you,"

"Because you want somebody to listen, and I will. I won't tell anyone either and you know I won't, because I'm a Gryffindor and not only that but I'm Potter. I'm too goody-two-shoes to tell anyone," Harry smirked, he was using his own stereotypes against the boy who found it slightly amusing as a grin came across his face too.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked cautiously, he was so close to spilling his guts to the brunette and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his self control.

"Because I care," Harry said simply with a shrug, and only after he said it did he realize he actually did. Of course he did, he had known Draco for seven years - why wouldn't he care? Because of their childish school rivalries, because of his Father? Those weren't fair reasons to hate a person. All of a sudden, Harry became overwhelmed with an extreme dislike for having acted so ridiculous in the past. He looked over at the contemplating blonde and for the first time realized that he was also just a seventeen year-old trying to get by in the time of a Dark War. He hadn't done any wrong, or at least not yet. The brunette looked earnestly and finally Draco caught his eye and began to blush, he didn't like the soft look he was getting because it made him feel warm.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you for the past seven years, I haven't really had any real reason to act like that. I also haven't had any real reason to not try and get to know you. In my opinion we've all been being childish gits," Harry chuckled lightly at that, it felt nice to get it all off his chest because he knew it wasn't something he could merely discuss with Ron or anything. Though now he was afraid of the blonde's reaction to his words, would he go running around the school making fun of him calling him a poof?

"You're right," Draco sighed after a minute, now that surprised Harry completely. Malfoy had just agreed he was right. "This does not mean we can run around holding hands being friends, Potter. I still do not like you," he whispered, "but I do not dislike you either,"

"Good, me too," Harry agreed a little too happily. "Now will you tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Only if you tell me what has been bothering you in return, that way we will be even and ensured that neither of us will tell anybody else on the other," Draco bargained and Harry nodded, believing it to be fair.

"Sure thing, you first, though,"

Draco uncrossed his legs and ran a hand through his already messy hair, Harry smiled uncontrollably as he found the platinum hair ungelled to be rather alluring. He pushed the thought from his head as Draco began to speak, "First let me say that I do not nor ever have wanted to be a Death Eater. Nor do I want to fight on the side of the Light. I do not even care, I just want to finish Hogwarts and get a job as a shopkeep or something, I do not even care. I just want to live a simple life, get on with everything...meet somebody," he sighed and shook his head. "But my Father expects things from me, but I think he knows I do not want to be a Death Eater but I hate letting him down. My Mother knows, she supports me but all of Slytherin will be against me. So I am stuck, either be alone but do what I want or stay the way I am now, a mask,"

Harry felt pity for him, he wanted to reach out and hug him and tell him everything would work out but he held himself back. He was still uneasy around Malfoy due to their past. "If the Slytherins were actually your friends then you wouldn't have to worry about that," he said in comfort.

Draco sighed and looked somberly to his right at the other boy, "That is what I am afraid of. I am pretty sure the Slytherin's are just using me because of my Father's power," and it was at that moment that Harry knew he was truly lost and stressed, the longing look in those silver eyes was back.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Thank you," Draco whispered in response, he didn't really want to talk about it anymore it was making him more sad and more emotional...and he knew he was revealing too much to Harry and he shouldn't. He couldn't let himself do this. "Your turn," he smirked, but it was unlike the usual Malfoy smirk Harry was used to, it was more playful and innocent. He decided he liked seeing that smirk, and upon that realization blushed making the blonde look away quickly and into the flames of the fireplace.

"Right, well, mostly its just Hermione and Ron. They're always nagging on me and I know it's because they care but don't they understand that I'm trying hard not to think about Voldemort 24-7? Everybody expects this big War plan from me, but all I wanna do is win the Qudditch Cup this year and at least pass my courses. Don't get me wrong, I'm ready for him when he comes but I'm not going to go out persuing a maniac serial killer whose number one target is me," Harry shrugged at this and also allowed his eyes to follow to the fire, he always found it soothing. "I shouldn't really complain, though. I just want to be by myself most of the time but it's so hard to find a place to be without people harassing me about one thing or another. I just want to be able to be myself without all these 'Boy-Who-Lived' strings attached, and even to Ron and Hermione they're visible," he sighed in discontent but shook it off. "Oh well, I've just gotta keep my head up and think about the good times," he smiled gently.

Draco sat staring at the boy beside him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing as his mouth was slightly agape. "Oh well? I cannot believe I just heard you say oh well,"

"What's wrong with that, did I insult you Prince Malfoy?" Harry joked around, he was feeling loads better now that he had cleared many things off of his chest. This conversation was helping him much more than his Midnight walks around the Lake ever did and he didn't even want to begin to question as to why.

"You are expected to lead an entire War into its Final Battle and come out ontop, you are expected to bring down the largest powerhouse the Wizarding World has ever seen! And you just say 'Oh well,' like it is nothing!" Draco wasn't chastising in his tone, more admiring the boy beside him. And he was complaining about his minor life problems and worrying about not having enough friends if he chose what he believed to be right, whereas Harry's decisions changed the world they knew.

Harry shrugged again, "I know. But what more can I do than what I'm already doing? If there's a Battle, I'll go to it and help and hopefully win. If somebody needs protecting, I'll do what I can. Other than that, there's not much to do besides wait for Voldemort to come out of hiding and into the open and only then can I get the Aurors and the Order together for Battle," he was frowning slightly now, he didn't want Draco to ruin this and push the same severities on him.

Draco was laughing now, Harry looked over accusingly at him. "What is it? Why are you laughing at me, Malfoy!?" Harry snapped.

Draco merely shook his head and stood up slowly from the couch and came to stand in front of where Harry was sitting. "You truly amaze me, you know," he whispered unexpectedly and leaned downward to gently sweep his lips across Harry's cheek before he disappeared from view. Harry heard the door open but he couldn't bring his attention or astonishment into focus.

"Call me Draco," was the last words he heard before the door to the Room of Requirment gently closed. Harry's cheeks were flushed red and it wasn't because of the fire blazing still in front of him. His hand slowly came up to touch his cheek, as though he could still feel Draco's soft lips there.

Suddenly he found himself smiling, he realized he did like that and he wouldn't deny it - at least not to himself. _So what, you know your gay and you even came out to everybody. Now you know that you have a crush on Draco...it could be worse..._

Before he left the Room he grabbed the book the blonde had been reading, it was by Estelle Hardlebar, and the subject was on that of Advanced Dark Potions. Harry curiously opened it and saw a page dog-eared, it was about the Advanced Pacifying Potion they had to write an essay on for the next day. Harry had finished but he decided to take the book back to his Common Room for any further corrections he could make.

The whole way back to the dormitory, he was smiling brightly and thinking about the chaste kiss he was given and also the relaxed feeling he got around Draco. His mind was already accustomed to calling him by his first name. Ron asked him what had taken him so long and Harry merely answered with a crooked smile before sitting down to redo his entire Potions essay.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

**A Dream**

**A/N:** R&R!! Dear all readers, especially Bob Da Peach!: I know it may seem as though I am 'rushing' this story a little bit. But as I said at the beginning of this fan-fiction, this is for when I have writer's block...it will be a short, not very developped but still a fun, full fan-fiction! I mean, it is even due to end by chapter ten...not very long at all, especially compared to my other fics! If you don't like it, I apologize thoroughly!!! Anyway, enjoy the show!!

**

It was a rainy day and Care of Magical Creatures was cancelled because Hagrid's class was based around creatures that lived underneath the earth of the Forbidden Forest and would never arise during rain. Hermione was scuffed about this and it seemed as though Ron was as well because that meant more time for studying in the library. He was beginning to learn to hate the library more than he did already.

Harry, however, seemed quite happy to be in the library. Or to go to class, or to do absolutely nothing whatsoever. Harry just seemed relatively, quite happy and it was unshakable. "I'm kind of freaked out..." Ron confessed to his girlfriend in a hushed whisper as Harry was amongst the bookshelves retrieving more for their Transfiguration studying.

"I know, I have no idea what has gotten into him. Are you sure you haven't noticed anything about his sleeping patterns or maybe something that I've missed?" Hermione asked curiously, looking up with worry from her book. The subject of her friend's sanity was more important to her than homework at the moment.

"No, not at all. I mean he was up all night fixing up that Potions essay but other than that..." Ron cut himself off as the brunette slammed down a couple of books on the table with a grin.

"Lets get to 'er, 'eh?" he winked at the redhead who choked back a nervous laugh and grabbed one of the books from the pile.

"Harry," Hermione began bravely and the brunette smiled in response, "Why were you up all night doing your assignment when you had already finished it with me earlier?" she asked curiously, he must have been doing something else.

"Well went I went back to the library to get a quill I had left there I found another, better book. Thought I'd give it a try and decided to rewrite a few things," he shrugged and then returned his attention to his studies. Hermione raised her eyebrow but decided to leave her questioning for later.

As the period ended it was time for the Trio to make their way to the dungeons for Potions, usually Ron and Harry would complain the whole way there but Hermione was surprised when she heard none of that coming from the brunette, as was Ron. They entered the classroom and went to their usual seats, Harry keeping his eyes on the back of Draco's head the entire time as Ron and Hermione sent each other questioning gazes unable to estimate what it was Harry was staring intently at.

"Alright class, settle down," Snape snapped as he strode in the doorway. I want all the essays completed on the corner of your desks, no excuses. You will be brewing the Potion on the board today for marks and in partners, work with whoever you sit beside. If you don't sit beside anybody, find somebody else," he ordered with iciness in his voice as he began to collect the essays that were being pulled from students bags reluctantly.

Harry realized he wasn't sitting beside anybody as Hermione and Ron were partners, the seat he usually put his bag on he took off this time for somebody to join him. His eyes scanned the room and fell upon the only other partner-less person, Draco. Trying to surpress his grin, Harry nodded to the seat next to him and watched the blonde stand up stiffly and walk over to throw his bag on the table. Hermione and Ron scowled up at him but Harry merely passed him a content gaze.

"I will retrieve the ingrediants," Draco said and then was off to the ingrediant cupboard.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron said sympathetically down the table to Harry who only shrugged.

"It's not so bad, he is good at brewing Potions which means I'll get a good mark at least," he smirked and then waited for the Slytherin to return. When he did, he said something neither of his friends would have thought to have heard coming out of his mouth, "Thanks, Draco," and even with the astonished look of the blonde, Harry ignored it all and started to divide the ingrediants up and jot down the steps on a piece of parchment.

It was an awkward lesson, though Harry seemed not to notice. Draco put on his usual cold front, he snapped quite a few times at Ron who begged his best friend for back up who merely shrugged and continued on with working on the Potion. When time was to have it graded, Harry and Draco were rewarded an 'O'. "Hells yeah," Harry whispered triumphantly and put his hand up to high-five the blonde.

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he sneered at Harry, "Tosser," he growled and then got up from his seat and stormed from the classroom with his things. Harry sighed but didn't seem too shaken. Ron and Hermione, after recieving their grade of an 'E', look over incredulously at their friend.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Ron whispered harshly.

"Nothing, why does something seem wrong?" Harry questioned in return, packing up his things.

"Uh,yeah..you, ouch!" Ron was cut off by Hermione elbowing him hard in the stomach, he began to rub his hurt spot and by the time he turned back to his friend he was standing up and headed for the door.

"You guys coming for lunch?" Harry called, leading the way quickly out of Potions dungeons.

Hermione and Ron closely surveyed their friend for the rest of the day, taking in all his actions and everybody he was talking to and what about. After a couple of hours, however, they began to feel rather ridiculous. Couldn't they just accept that their friend was in a good mood for once?

"But he's Harry, he's never just in a good mood," Ron chided Hermione for even mentioning that possibility in the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner that night, their brunette friend was out for a walk around the Grounds like usual.

"Well, maybe for once he is," she suggested uneasily, not believing a word she was saying.

"It's gotta be something else, something bigger," Ron contemplated, but as he went through his head he had no idea what it could be. Nothing had changed recently, there was no development inside or outside of school, no siting of Voldemort and no change in the gossip pools either. What had gotten Harry so damned chipper?

"Whatever it is, Ronald, we can't go around chasing Harry everywhere he goes. If it's important, he'd tell us," Hermione reasoned, although she wasn't satisfied with this she knew she had to be. Why did they have to get all worried just because Harry was acting truly happy for the first time in his life.

"But 'Mione," Ron whined, taking a seat next to her on the couch and snaking his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "I'm worried about him, he's been quite moody this year," he kissed his girlfriend gently on the forehead.

Hermione sighed and patted his hand on her right shoulder before resting her head on his chest, "I know, Ron, so am I," she stifled a yawn and got more comfortable in her boyfriend's arms. It seemed as though this year it has been the two of them and not the third, the Golden Trio was breaking apart.

An hour or so passed, people were syphoning out of the Common Room and to their dormitories, Ron sat there contemplating his best friend's strange actions while petting his napping girlfriend's hair lightly. He loved Hermione so much, he always had. He was lucky that she returned those feelings, and he couldn't wait until school was out so that they could get their own place together.

Ron's thoughts were interupted by the portrait hole swinging open, Harry waltzed in grinning and sat down on an arm chair, once he realized Hermione was asleep he placed a finger over his mouth smiling. "I'll whisper," he winked at Ron whose mouth opened and then closed again. "How are you doin', mate?"

"I, uh..good, just thinking," Ron admitted. He might as well get to the point, and he knew that if Hermione was awake she wouldn't concur with doing this.

"About what, wanna load off your mind?" Harry asked, showing general concern. He felt bad for not spending much time with his friends that year, but he had his reasons. They all knew they loved one another, but they also needed their own space after seven years constantly together despite the summers.

"It's about you actually," Ron began, Harry raised an eyebrow and then laughed only to cover his mouth quickly, looking pointedly at the slightly stirring girl in Ron's lap.

"Is it about the samething it was about earlier today?" Harry asked, when the redhead blushed and nodded slightly it was returned with another crooked smile. "I'm fine, I promise. For once I've got my head cleared,"

"Cleared of what?" Ron questioned, urging forward.

"Cleared of just some thoughts that were always dragging me down, about the War and all," Harry shrugged, he crossed his leg and fingered the corners of his robe now.

"How did you do it? Clear your thoughts and all, I've been having troubles too," Ron lied.

Harry thought for a minute and decided he might as well tell Ron, as much as he could anyway. "I found somebody who felt the same and we talked it through,"

Sudden realization dawned on Ron, a large grin came onto his face and he had to keep himself from fidgeting with excitement, "So you found a lad now have you?" he asked, not completely comfortable with the entire homosexual situation yet but he knew he would always accept his friend. It was Harry, afterall.

Harry blushed deeply and nodded, now was his time to be embarassed. "Who?" Ron proded, and when the brunette shook his head his friend only questioned further.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry mate. It's not like we're together or anything, I've-we've just met," Harry lied, even though to him that's what it felt like. It felt like him and Draco were introduced all over again. "I'm confused, I'm not even sure I _can_ fully like him..like yeah, I have a crush but that's it at the moment," he shrugged, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he said this. "If I start going around telling people about how I feel, who it is, then they'd hate me. I don't think they've told anybody before about their..uhm..sexual prefence," Harry blushed deeper again making Ron shifted uneasily but he shook it off.

"Alright, fine mate. But at least tell me if you've gotten any yet," he winked.

"Ron!" Harry yelped, this woke up Hermione who grumbled and slowly came to a sitting position. "Shush," he sent the redhead a pointed look before smiling gently at the waking girl.

"H-Harry, is that you?" Hermione asked groggily, looking at the occupied armchair. "How was your walk?"

"Good, but I think it's about time Ron brought you to bed," Harry smiled and then stood up and walked towards the staircase. "Night 'Mione," he called and the walked to the Boys Dormitory.

By the time Harry was settled in bed, Ron returned from tucking Hermione in and sighed heavily as he plopped face first on the bed. "What's up?" Harry whispered in the darkness, Dean and Neville were sleeping already but Seamus was still bumbling around his trunk.

"Mm nothing, just tired," Ron mumbled and flipped onto his side, facing his friend one bed away. "Just wonderin', how far _have_ you gone?" he smirked devilishly.

"About as far as Dobby could get," Harry grumbled and turned over onto his side facing away from the redhead. "Goodnight, Ron," he said firmly and with that he could practically hear Ron rolling his eyes.

As Harry's sleep deepened that night and his snores became apparent just like the rest of the Boys in the Seventh Year dormitory, a dream softly came to him.

_Harry stood in a daze in front of a full-length mirror, he was looking himself over. He was wearing his fancy set of robes he had bought that summer in Diagon Alley. He didn't know why he was making sure he looked good, but soon he heard footsteps in the darkness behind him. Harry snapped around and saw nobody, but he felt somebody approaching. _

_ "Who is it? Whose there?" he demanded, he was answered by a dark and seductive chuckle. Harry's throat tightened, he noticed that voice from somewhere..._

_ "Harry, c'mere Harry," whispered the other occupant of the dark room. Harry moved hesitantly toward the noise, all of his training told him he shouldn't but something was drawing him in. _

_ Suddenly, warm arms encompassed his body and he felt comfortably relieved. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around the unknown figure, and then he gasped as he felt soft kisses beginning to trail his neck. Those lips ran up until they reached his ear, where the persons tongue flickered out and lapped at his earlobe. Harry pressed himself to the hard body, the other person was skinny and slightly taller than him. _

_ Harry allowed his lips to be captured and he felt submerged in bliss, everything was slowly becoming a blur. The brunette wrapped his hands in silken hair, it was long and pulled back into a loose ponytail which he pushed off. The hair smelt like lavender, Harry smiled at this and snuggled closely into this person. _

_ Soon hands were beginning to roam just like the stranger's mouth, Harry groaned eagerly as he felt a tingling sensation in his hardened crouch pleading to be touched. It felt as though fire was erupting from every pore of his body as slightly cold hands rubbed his abdomen and then moved upwards to caress his right nipple playfully. Harry moaned, and then gasped loudly as a hand grabbed his buttocks roughly. _

_ "Do you want more?" asked the voice in a whisper, Harry felt the hot breath on his ear and it ghosted down his skin. _

_ "Yes...please...more..." he begged. "I'll do anything to get more, more!" Harry was desperate, he had never felt like this ever. He had kissed people before, but never had it felt like this. _

_ "Mm...maybe if you're good," the shadowed figure darkly mused._

Suddenly Harry was snapped out of his luscious dream by a flushed looking Seamus, he was shaking him violently. "Wha-?"

"Shh, it's only six thirty! I was already up but you've started waking everybody else up to, matey," Seamus winked, looking down at the brunette.

"Was I snoring?"

"You wish," Seamus snorted, "You were moaning and groaning...and it was the _good_ kind," he winked and then sat at the end of the Boy-Who-Lived's bed.

"Oh," Harry blushed deeply and searched for his round glasses on his bedside table, once on his face he yawned and sat upright, happy to feel his boner slowly disappearing. "Did I say anything?"

"Not really, just mumbling but I couldn't understand it...what was going on in there?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Er, don't remember," Harry lied, and by the look on Seamus' face the irishman could tell. None of the Seventh Year Gryffindor boys could lie to one another anymore, it was too difficult to hide.

"Whatever it was, it sounded hot," he smirked and then smacked Harry lightly on the knee. "I just didn't think you wanted Ron hearing some of those noises or else he'd never stop asking," Seamus said pointedly.

"Thanks man," Harry said truthfully and then swung his legs out of bed and rubbed his face. He was lucky to have friends like Seamus, who was back on his own bed scrawling on a piece of parchment. It looked like he was writing a letter. "Who are you writing to?" the brunette asked, standing up now and rummaging quietly for a clean uniform.

"Me Mom," Seamus answered and then looked up, "she's got a new boyfriend back home, again," he rolled his eyes.

Harry thought for a moment, if his parents had stayed together would they have ever broken up? Harry laughed at himself for even thinking of it and shook his head. "Are you alright with that?"

" 'Course, as long as she's happy, y'know?" Seamus said and returned to his letter.

As Harry found his clothes and made his way towards the showers, he let the hot water cascade over his worries although he could not completely shake them. That dream had been intense and rather vivid, he had never had one like that before except if it was about Voldemort. It was weird, he felt as though he was actually there with that person in that room, feeling those things. Harry shook it from his head and passed it off grumbling, "Horomones,"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

**Sweet Kisses**

**A/N:** R&R!!

**

It was the first week of November, a Saturday afternoon and it was perfect for Qudditch practice which is why Harry had the Pitch booked that day. His head was distracted, however, as he had just woken up from a nap an hour earlier after having another extremely vivid dream. The seductive dreams kept coming to him and they would always be different, but each time it would feel all the more real. The person in the dream remained darkened.

"Alright, how's everybody doin'?" Harry greeted with a smirk as the Team joined him in the middle of the Pitch in the dirtied snow - it was only a couple centimeters anyway.

The response was mostly grumbles, everybody looked tired. A lot of people looked forward to Qudditch practice, but Harry usually worked them hard. They would start out fun and fast-paced but end in a groggy, weary manner.

Harry clapped his hands together and leaned his new Firebolt Second Edition against his shoulder. "Alright, I wanna start working on some new strategies today. I want Seamus and Angela to continue practicing passes which is something Beaters aren't used to doing! I want you two to be attacking Ron with everything you've got...sorry mate," he winked at the groaning redhead, being Keeper and all Harry usually just had the portion of the team he wasn't attempting new things with that practice shoot for a goal at every possible angle. "Now Ginny, Vikki and Geoffrey I want you three to come with me. I'll be teaching you a new Feint I discovered the other day," Harry eyes glowed slightly with excitement, if anything in the world could take away all his worries and happily boil his blood - it was Qudditch.

Practice went fairly well, he could see each and every time his teammates improving at least in the slightest. Of course if he himself wanted practice, he would have to come out on the Qudditch Pitch on his own with no distractions, when no teams were using it. It began snowing as the Team trudged into the dressing rooms, thankfully it wasn't hard snow yet and the sun was still up so it melted before hitting the ground.

"Good practice, we'll be meeting again on Tuesday at four," Harry announced as he stepped out of the showers, a towel hung loosely around his waist as he made his way to get changed. The girls were in a separate changing room but he had already told them when to meet next.

"How many practices are we gonna have a week, mate?" Ron asked, not like he minded, Qudditch practice was a way to get away from Hermione's vigorous study schedule.

"Three?" he suggested in return, the redhead merely nodded though there was a groan from Geoffrey and Seamus.

"Why you working us so hard, Harry? Nobody is gonna beat us anyway with the way you catch the Snitch, we've just gotta make sure we're one goal ahead of them at all times," Seamus complained, he on the other hand didn't have a friend who made him study constantly and used his freetime for relaxation and hanging around Dean.

"No," Harry sternly said, buttoning up his blouse now and turning to the long-faced Gryffindors. "You need to be two goals ahead, three, four, five! Not just one, what happens when I don't catch the Snitch? What if I get knocked off my bloody broomstick and the game continues? What if Malfoy catches it before me?" he snapped, knowing the blonde Slytherin was his only real opponent.

"Like that poof would ever catch it," Ron huffed, crossing his arms as he put his broom in his locker.

"Don't use that language," it was Seamus who protested against it, which surprised Harry who looked at him thankfully.

"What? Poof?" Ron questioned with raised eyebrows, "Malfoy's the Slytherin Prince, everybody knows he's into guys," he shrugged.

"I thought he and Pansy were a thing," Harry whispered confuesdly, he really had thought that there was something going on between them despite his conversation with the Slytherin in the Room of Requirment a while ago, though he still savoured that chaste kiss.

"No, never. She wants him, I heard they're even arranged to marry but he always looks, I dunno, kinda pained," Seamus laughed at the thought of it. "Ron's right, I think he's into guys too but he hasn't said anything. Not like there's a problem with that," he sent a shy wink at Harry who blushed deeply and looked away.

"There's a problem with that if he starts looking my way," Geoffrey joked, but it was easy to tell he wasn't.

"Doubt it, like he'd ever touch a Muggle-lover," Ron mocked him, everybody chortled lightly except for Harry. The boys made it out of their locker room together a few moments later, Harry was looking over his left shoulder laughing at something Seamus had been saying when he ran into somebody. He fell hard on the wet ground and growled.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Harry snapped, thinking it to be him. He was the only person he ever ran into, literally, those days.

"Got me on your mind, Potter?" the blonde drawled softly, Harry looked up quickly to see the blonde standing and blushed deeply. He then looked down at the person whom he had run into and realized it turned out to be Pansy whom he had hit. Quickly regaining himself, Harry shot a glare at Malfoy but found he couldn't hold it long.

Emerald eyes met silver for a quick moment, the brunette looked away still with pink-tinged cheeks as he felt an itching sensation sprawl up inside of him. Harry thought that Draco looked rather beautiful, like an untouchable angel at that moment, and all the things the blonde had confessed to him came hurtling back as a wave of emotion totalled over him. Harry smirked at how the boy's pale skin and hair blended into the snow, thinking that you could easily lose him during a storm.

"You wish," Harry finally said back, with not as much venom as he would have liked to. Ron was going to become more suspicious as to why he wasn't treating Malfoy as harshly as usual, and the brunette didn't have an answer to that yet.

Draco looked equally as contemplative as Harry, as if he was going through the samething. Finally their friends brought them to their senses and led them away from one another. "What the hell was that?" Ron asked heatedly as they came into the Gryffindor Common Room ten minutes later, Seamus and Geoffrey quickly parted ways not wanting to be around a friends row.

"What?" Harry asked, pretending as if he didn't know.

"You were acting all weird...with Malfoy, that great git," the redhead seethed.

"I'm just sick of fighting, mate. What's the point? We're in Seventh Year, we should be mature enough to let go. It didn't seem as though Malfoy was pushing a quarrel either," Harry shrugged, he went to sit down in front of the fire to warm up from the cold beginnings of winter.

"What's the point? He's Malfoy! He's a stupid sonofabitch," Ron growled, "And a Death Eater," he added. This Harry did not like. He understood what it felt like, to be Malfoy, to have so many people believe something about yourself that wasn't true - it had been happening to Harry for the past seven years.

"He is _not_ a Death Eater, do you see a Dark Mark? I don't," Harry growled darkly, his tone was one not to mess with. Ron backed up, looking more pissed off than frightened.

"You're defending Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.

"No, Ron, I'm just saying don't assume things about you don't know," he snapped and with that tore away from the fireplace and back out of the portrait hole.

Harry paced the castle for most of the afternoon, letting his anger ride off as he thought to himself. _Who does Ron think he is? I totally understand what Draco is going through now, I get what he means. People assume things about him and I all the time, it must be so difficult for him becasue he doesn't even have real friends...he's scared of losing them. Gods, I wish I'd known this before, I wouldn't have treated like I did. But he couldn't tell me, he had to keep up his act. Poor Draco. _

_ And what was that today, and the kiss? Does he actually like me? Seamus did say he was homosexual, and so what if he is? Do I like him? I certainly didn't mind him being close to me, and I definitely don't think he's ugly. Wait...I think Malfoy's hot?! _ Harry's head felt like it was spinning, all of these things at once were pouring onto him. All of these thoughts. First of all he had wanted to jump down Ron's throat for insulting the blonde, he felt protective of him since they felt the samethings.

Not only that, but Harry was slowly starting to realize that he had a crush on the boy. Of course he did, it only made sense now. He had been obsessing over him for seven years now, he always knew where he was and noticed even the slightest changes in his attitude, he had always paid close attention to Draco inevitably.

_What am I going to do? Just waltz up to him and tell him I like him? Do I just kiss him, like he did me...maybe he's just taking advantage of knowing that I'm gay now...and what is Ron going to say then when I admit 'Oh yeah, I actually have this thing for Malfoy you see...', he'll kill me! Gods, he's just so goddamn beautiful looking and..._

And Harry, for what felt like the millionth time that year, rounded a corner and ran into the body he had just been thinking about. The two toppled over one another and Draco actually let out a high-pitched squeak of surprise. It was Harry that landed ontop and his eyes were widened, his hands were on either side of Draco's head as the blonde smiled sweetly up at him.

The brunette looked all around the halls quickly surveying, there wasn't a person in sight on the Fifth Floor corridor. "Draco...what are you doing here?" Harry whispered, not moving from his position although he felt himself getting slightly aroused as he looked over the angelic features of the boy beneath him.

"I could ask you the same, Harry," he said pointedly, and when he watched the colour turn red on the others cheeks he nearly lost himself right there and reached out and kissed him. But the Slytherin sucked in a deep breath and remained calm.

"I was just clearing my thoughts, Ron and I had a fight," he admitted, his face slightly falling although his eyes never left the silver ones bearing into him. He felt right, laying there awkwardly half ontop of Draco but he dared not voice this.

"Hmm, what about exactly?" he asked slowly, and suddenly his right hand came to rest on Harry's forearm making the boy jump but then he relaxed into the touch, it was a simple gesture but Harry had no idea what that whole moment could mean to him later on.

"You," Harry admitted with a blush, "He was mad for me not getting angry with you out on the Pitch earlier," he shrugged, and he couldn't believe he was just openly sharing this with the Slytherin. But of course, he knew it was hard to keep his mouth shut when he was nervous.

"Hmm," Draco said again, his thumb began to make small circles on Harry's arm as silence envelopped around them.

"Why did you kiss me?" Harry blurted out, he needed to know what these small touches meant. What the confessions of a few nights ago meant, what Draco meant when he was so nice to Harry now, what their glances into each others eyes meant nowadays. It was definitely not hate, but was it really something more than a friendship?

"Because you amaze me," Draco declared and Harry was surprised at how defiantely he said those words, how easily they had come from his mouth. It seemed as though the blonde was surprised as well.

"Why?" Harry asked, how could he amaze anybody let alone him?

"When you told me about your life and when I thought about all your loses, it just amazed me to see a person still in good spirits after all of that. You have so much more on your plate than anybody else could imagine, and yet you still continue on happily. Look at me, I am an angry, desperate sap who cries most nights out of frustration and I only have a few problems to deal with," Draco didn't seem shy in this department anymore, in admitting his thoughts to the other boy. Harry was appalled, in the way that he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You cry?" he whispered, unsure of what to say.

"Do not dare tell anybody, Potter," Draco growled defensively now, but soon his thumb circles continued and he sighed once more.

"I would never," Harry promised, and with that the two locked eyes momentarily before looking shyly away. "Why do you cry, what are your problems?" Harry asked.

"I would love to tell you," Draco said, "I really would, but do you not think we will eventually be discovered here? I do not know if Ron would take it lightly if he heard you were caught in the Fifth Floor corridor laying ontop of Draco Malfoy discussing life's hardships," the blonde seemed to find this amusing as Harry reluctantly moved off of him.

"Want to goto the Room?" Harry asked, standing up and offering his hand to Draco who took it gladly.

When their hands met, Draco immediately entwined their fingers and quickly led the way to the room. Harry was blushing furiously and realized he didn't want their hands to depart as they walked quickly down the corridors, double-checking every direction to make sure no students were around. Once inside of the room, Draco had conjured up the same one as before and the two walked to the couch, still holding hands. They sat down slightly parted, though still touching. Draco's thumb began circles on Harry's forefinger.

"So, what are your problems?" Harry asked, unwilling to remove his hand although he knew that he should, it just felt too right there. Draco's palm, whenever it connected with his own, made it feel like the purest of electricity would pulsate through him.

"My Father, of course. All of these Slytherin's thinking I am going to take the Dark Mark, it just unnerves me," Draco sighed and used his unoccupied hand to rub his temples.

"Just tell them you don't want it, honestly. If they're your true friends they'll stick by you, if not then you shouldn't want them around in the first place," Harry explained, if Ron and Hermione couldn't accept his true decisions he wouldn't want them around either.

"I know, I know. But then I would not have anybody else here,"

"You have me," Harry whispered soothingly, he didn't know how much he could assure Draco but he knew that from then on he would truly be there for the blonde. There was some sort of strange connection between them that Harry didn't want to break and wouldn't let anybody either.

"That brings me to my biggest problem...You," Draco confessed, his face looked stone cold as his eyes looked into the flames of the fireplace.

"Me? What about me?" Harry questioned quickly, his grip on the others hand slackened as he felt subconscious now, but felt Draco's fingers curl tighter around his own.

"Harry...I have no idea how you feel about me," Draco said in what seemed to be a faraway voice, Harry looked from the blonde back to the fire and then down into his lap.

_Just say it. Just say it. Just say it. _Harry urged himself, "Ireallylikeyou," he mumbled quickly. "I mean...I don't really know how or whatever, but when you kissed me on the cheek I realized that not only I didn't mind it but...I...oh Gods," Harry suddenly felt sick, he just admitted that he wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy, to his face. The fear of rejection quickly came rushing to him, "What do you think about me?" he asked unsurely, he didn't want his words to be spit in his face and he closed his eyes tightly waiting for it.

Suddenly he felt rapid movements on the couch and found his emerald his opening to the sight of Draco looking adoringly down at him from his stradled position on his lap. The blonde took his hands and cupped Harry's face with them, he stroked softly and Harry never thought somebody could be so smooth. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the other and brought them closer together.

"Does this answer your question?" Draco silkily asked, he lowered his lips to Harry's and placed the sweetest kiss on them the brunette had ever felt. When the blonde backed away and slid off of him, Harry felt suddenly cold and wanting to feel that again, his fingers raised to his just kissed lips in wonder. He had felt such heat there and passion, and their lips had barely touched. It was amazing.

"I-wow...so, Draco...what now?" Harry breathed, looking over at the brightly smiling blonde who was now stretching on his feet. Harry grinned at the sight, he looked like a human-cat when he stretched.

"Now I walk you back to your Common Room, it is almost lights out. If anybody asks I was a Prefect escorting a nearly-in-trouble student," Draco smirked playfully at that as an elusive thought came into his head and he quickly pushed it away; he didn't want to scare Harry off.

"Right," Harry agreed with a nod and the two set off out of the room and towards the Gryffindor Tower. They walked slowly and separated by a foot, which Harry would liked to have gapped but didn't dare do so. When they came to the portrait hole, Harry turned to Draco with a small frown.

"What about us?" he asked.

"I say 'us' meet each other tomorrow after lunch in our Room," Draco suggested and quickly leaned in to peck the shorter boy on the lips before disappearing.

Harry smiled after his retreating figure and waited a moment to collect himself and go inside. He ignored Ron and Hermione making out on the couch as he entered and then ignored Hermione's call as he began up the stairs, all Harry wanted to do was go to sleep with Draco being the last one he had come into contact with.

Harry closed his eyes but it seemed as though sleep would not touch him. Suddenly thoughts were springing to his head. _What is this? Are we fooling around...are we boyfriends, he obviously likes me, I like him...what does all of this mean? _

_ Will I have to go around lying to Ron all the time about where I'm going just I can sneak off to meet with Draco? I don't want to lie to my friends, especially not if I'd have to do it at least once a day...I can't do that. I can't. Oh Gods, what have I done? _Harry had a fitful night of sleep.

*

The next day crept by slowly for Harry, when the time for him to meet Draco after lunch came he made sure he was a little late. When he got there the blonde was sitting on the couch reading a book which he quickly closed. He stood up to greet Harry and even kissed him again on the lips before they sat together.

Draco put his arm over Harry's shoulders and the brunette allowed himself to lean on the others chest, "So how was your night, no more fights with Weasley?" he asked.

"No, but I do feel kinda bad for hiding this from hiim," Harry admitted, he didn't want to have to lie to anymore people than his friend.

"Oh," Draco said, he seemed as though his face fell. "If you do not wish to be here you do not have to be,"

"No, no! I do, Oh you have no idea how much I want to be here, it just feels so right! I just have to find a way to try not to lying to my friends," Harry grumbled but as he felt the others arms tighten around him, he knew it would be alright. He sighed contently.

"Now, Harry...tell me something about you," he ordered softly, his hand began to absently play with a strand of brunette hair.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, confused.

"I want to get to know you better...so tell me something,"

"My favourite colour is red," Harry tried.

"You are so lying," Draco laughed heartedly, "Your favourite colour is green, you just will not say so because it is a Slytherin colour," he chuckled again.

Harry's mouth dropped open, "How do you know that?"

"Well...I have known you seven years now," Draco said pointedly.

"And your favourite colour is red I'm guessing?" Harry joked.

"Nope, purple," Draco winked which sent Harry into a fit of laughter. "What?"

"You...Draco Malfoy...purple!" Harry choked on his laughs once again, he honestly couldn't believe it.

"Shut up!" Draco protested haughtily, he climbed ontop of Harry and pinned back his arms quickly by holding tight to his wrists with one hand. Draco reached down with his other hand and began attacking the boys stomach, Harry went into a string of giggles from being tickled. "You are so going to get it, Potter," the blonde growled playfully now, Harry's laughs were joyous to him.

"Stop it, stop it...can't breathe...can't breathe!" Harry choked out, inhaling in sharp breaths now as most of his energy was taken over by laughter.

Draco stopped when their eyes met, their faces automatically fell from laughter into something else. The blonde didn't let go of his hold on Harry's arms, raised slightly above his head, and he dipped inwards and captured his mouth. This kiss was different from their other ones, this one had more passion behind it.

Harry pushed himself close to Draco, he wanted to feel his body heat and he was becoming enthralled by the lavender scent coming from the other boy. Did he bathe in a flower meadow? Harry licked Draco's lower lip and soon their tongues were battling for dominance, Draco winning over as he had the vantage point. They kissed heavily as their groins grew harder by the second, Harry unexpectedly bucked his hips into Draco's pelvic area which rubbed their members together. They both gasped into each others mouths, but continued kissing.

Draco found his hand exploring Harry's abdomen now, he had raked up his shirt slightly and was taken back by the tight muscle he found there. Harry was a rather toned man, it must have been from all the Qudditch practice over the years. Little did he know it was mostly from the housework from the Dursleys.

They continued like this for twenty minutes, their mouths hardly parting only for the odd breath or two. They grinded their hips up against one another and once Draco had released Harry's arms, they were groping every possible part of each others bodies. Heat rose up between them, passion flared like never before has both boys felt electrified with what they believed to be lust.

Draco licked Harry's neck now, the brunette gasped and grabbed ahold onto the blonde's shirt. He felt the other boy slowly move down his frame, unbuttoning his shirt as he went and then undoing his trousers as well. Harry's head was in the clouds, his body felt only bliss and his eyes snapped open and he muffled a "Draco!" scream as the blonde took out the others member and immediately wrapped his lips around it.

Harry flung his head back and lost his hands in Draco's silky hair, all he could feel was the other boys tongue swirling around his member as he moved up and down softly. "Jesus, I'm gonna...Draco...I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum..." Harry warned after a few minutes.

"Mmhmm," Draco's muffled response came, turning Harry on even more as he exploded into the others mouth in a yelp of estacy.

Draco came up to sit beside Harry now, he was breathing deeply as the brunette lazily did up his pants but left his shirt open, he was sweating quite a bit. It came apparant to Harry that Draco had swallowed his seed, that turned him on some to almost even have another go. He thought that he might as well return to the favour, not like he minded much.

Without a pregame, Harry dove quickly into Draco's own trousers. Once Harry's mouth was around his penis, Draco felt his knees and entire body go limp with pleasure.

Both boys were sad to part that afternoon, but a sweet kiss lingered between them as they did. Harry left first, with a loud whistle on his lips as he nearly skipped through the halls with happiness. Draco smirked largely as he heard the brunette whistle and he himself couldn't help but smile on that day that something beautiful was born.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

**Jealousy and Pain**

**A/N:** R&R!! **PaintTheNight** - Yeah, I know it is going quickly...even if you said you're not sure if it is, I personally even think it is. Especially with this next chapter - I just decided that I wanted this to be a short fan-fiction that didn't cover that much time either. Thanks for staying interested! And thanks to all of my other reviewers, I hope you keep enjoying it! =D You guys all make me SO happy ^_^

**

The weeks past and soon the Gryffindor's were practicing Qudditch in the heavy December snow, and somehow after every practice Draco was Harry's remedy for warming up. They would meet in their Room for at least twenty minutes everyday, they would share kisses and talk about their problems together. They would never go past what they had done on the first day, the day that they considered to be their anniversary now. November fifth.

"Your such a drama queen," Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, she was having a fit because Lavender had broken up with Dean Thomas who seemed none to happy about it and apparantly the girl was already onto somebody new.

"Shut up, Ronald," she snapped although followed her words with a small smile for her boyfriend. They were currently sitting in the Great Hall, talking amongst themselves although Harry couldn't stop stealing sly glances from a cute blonde who always smiled back at him, as long as nobody was looking.

"So, mate, found a guy to goto the Yule Ball with yet?" the redhead quipped curiously.

"Er, no," Harry blushed and looked down at his dinner. The Yule Ball was five days away and he had promised Ron he would take a date, but he had no idea who he could take. Who else in Hogwarts was gay? There was no possibility of taking Draco, they had agreed that they would both take other more plausible dates that wouldn't make the school erupt in a frenzy.

"Well...good luck," Hermione said earnestly, though still unsure. She knew how hard it could be. Ginny soon joined them, her and Hermione jumped back into the Lavender gossip.

"So do you know when the first game is scheduled?" Ron asked.

"February 20th, versus Ravenclaw," Harry said quickly, the Captains always knew the schedule way in advance for practice purposes.

"I have no doubt that we'll lose,"

"Me neither mate," Harry said, then his eyes caught the sight of the platinum haired youth standing up. He was looking in his direction, the brunette couldn't hide his smile. "Uh, I've gotta go..." he said and grabbed his bag, rushing out of the Great Hall without looking back.

Harry walked up the stairs, at least one landing behind Draco but he continuously caught sight of his behind. He was grinning to himself, his crotch heating up as they got closer to the room and to each other.

As soon as he stepped into the door that appeared in a corridor on the Fifth Floor, Harry was pushed harshly up against the wall. He was smothered with kisses, prsesed hard against his lips, face, and neck. A hand groped his hard penis, he gasped and pushed himself closer to Draco.

"Oh, fuck Dray...Gods, I thought I couldn't last in there...I needed you so badly," Harry breathed heavily.

"Mmm, me too hun," whispered the blonde as he continued his work.

It was over an hour before they were standing by the door holding each other, Harry couldn't explain how good he felt as he would tilt his head slightly upwards and look at the other boy. It had only been a month and a half, but he still couldn't get enough of him. "I don't want to go," Harry whined.

"Me neither," Draco agreed and then kissed Harry on his scar, it made the brunette shiver. "Hey, are you planning on going for the holidays?" the blonde asked unexpectedly.

"No, I declined Ron's Mom's invitation this year, looks like I'll be all alone here with Seamus. I'm guessing you're going to the Manor," Harry sighed, he didn't know if he'd like not seeing Draco for that long of time.

"No, actually. Father does not want me home ever since I sent him that letter saying I wanted to deny the Mark and go my own path. Mother said he just needs time," Draco said with a slight frown but shrugged and hugged Harry tighter, "I guess that means we can steal a lot of time together,"

"I guess so," Harry sighed happily, he never wanted to leave the blonde's arms.

"Till then, I will see you here after dinner," Draco bent down and kissed him one more time before sadly departing, the brunette waited five minutes before doing the same. He felt strange now when Draco wasn't in his arms, he had begun counting down the minutes till he could see him next. Classes and studying were terribly grueling, Harry found solice in only imagining what the next time him being with Draco would be like. Christmas would be a breath of fresh air, he could already feel the two of them locking themselves in the Room of Requirment the entire time.

"Where'd you run off to so fast?" Ron asked as soon as he walked into the Common Room, Harry rolled his eyes. His redheaded friend was quite quick to jump the gun these days, he kept asking Harry about crushes and other guys almost at a flustering rate.

"I had forgotten something back in the Potions classroom, needed to pick it up and then took a walk outside," Harry shrugged.

"You took a walk...out there?" Ron asked, in a disbelieving tone. Harry nodded slowly, unsure of why that was so strange to his friend. Ron then grabbed his arm and led him to a window.

It was a blizzard outside, not a soul seen on the Grounds as the wind gusted it rattle some of the windows - you could barely see a meter in front of the window.

"Uh-Yeah, well..." Harry nervously stuttered, looking at his feet as he was caught in his lie. He had no idea what to do next, he couldn't tell him where he really was!

Ron dragged Harry up to their dormitory and locked the door after shooing Neville out. "Listen, what are you up to?" he crossed his arms with a strict look on his face.

"Nothing!" Harry protested heatedly, he was sick and tired of all these inquiries.

"Don't lie to me, Harry! You've been sneaking around for a month now, not even just for your midnight walks but for random afternoon walks, forgetting something in the library, sometimes your gone ten minutes and sometimes your gone an hour! Dean went through the samething - when he was sneaking off to be with Lavender all the time!" Ron shouted, his fists were clenched and his face reddened.

"What? What are you saying?!" Harry screamed back, staring haughtly at Ron.

"I'm saying you've obviously got yourself a boy now, why won't you tell me who?!"

"I haven't a 'boy' Ron, I just want to be alone! I'm not a child that needs tending to, your not my only friend, I'm allowed to be without your fucking supervision!" Harry snapped loudly, he was pretty sure half of the Common Room was listening in on them even though they were upstairs.

"Yeah, well -"

"SAVE IT, WEASLEY!" Harry cut him off and jolted from the room in a flurry. He walked briskly passed all the staring Gryffindor's and slammed the portrait hole on his way out with the protest of the Fat Lady.

*

Seamus was currently reading by the window, watching the snowfall every once and awhile. Dean was downstairs, playing Wizard's Chess with Ron, and Neville was out with Ginny for the third time that month to Hogsmeade, not like Harry minded.

The brunette was currently wringing his hands together, he didn't really know why he was so nervous. Oh yeah, the fear of rejection. He cleared his voice, gathering the others attention. "What's up, Harry?" he asked cheerfully in his thick Irish accent.

"Seamus, are you going to the Ball?" Harry mumbled, still unsure if this was the right thing to do.

" 'Course, mate, aren't you?" he asked chipperly, Harry gulped. Did that mean he already had a date?

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to...erm...comewithme," he whispered, blushing madly. It was making it seem like he had a crush on the boy, and that wasn't what he wanted to portray! This was just his first time asking a boy out...and he already had a boyfriend! There was a couple moments of silence that Harry couldn't bear, "I, uh..it's not like I like you. I mean I do, but just like, as friends...and everybody knows I'm gay so it'd be pointless taking a girl and..."

"Shush, Harry," Seamus saved him the further humiliation by putting up his hand. "I was just gonna go by myself with Dean because the poor guy is still torn over Lavender. But I'll tell him that I'm going with you now," he smiled gently.

"Really? Thanks, man," Harry said genuinly relieved, Draco had found a date a couple of days ago and he refused to tell who. That made Harry jealous but he just knew by the look in the blonde's eyes when they held each other that he wasn't going to end up cheating.

"Tomorrow night, eight?" Seamus said, as Harry made his way to leave the room feeling better than when he had coming in.

"Yupp, tomorrow at eight," Harry smiled and nodded. He was kind of excited and nervous all at once, he didn't know how to exactly act on a date with a guy. Or at least going to a Ball with a guy, it would be his first appearance after coming out like this.

The next night, he was in his dress robes waiting nervously at the portrait hole for Seamus to join him. _At least this much is like going out with a girl, your still crazy as hell waiting!_ Just then he was joined by the irishman, Harry slowly offered his arm which Seamus nonchalantly took.

"So, er, your gay?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs together, recieving several disgusted, calculating and amused glances.

"Nope," Seamus grinned largely, "Bisexual, though. I reckon that if you fall in love with somebody, you could give a damn whether they've got a nice arse or a nice...y'know," he winked making Harry blush and quickly avert his eyes.

They met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling was showing light snow fall on a full moon on the day of Yule. Students were already dancing around, it seemed as though a lot were buzzed on Firewhiskey as it was only Fifth years and up anyway. Ron was chewing on all the sweets, Hermione with her arms crossed beside him as Harry and Seamus approached, still linking arms.

"Oh, Harry! You look great," Hermione smiled brightly and then looked at Seamus, "and you too, Seamus!"

"You brought Finnagin?" Ron muttered between slurred words, crumbs falling out of his mouth from the latest pastry.

"Yeah, I did," Harry nodded, unsure of how his friend would take that.

"Hmm...well aren't yah gonna ask your mate to dance?" Ron winked.

"Well aren't you going to ask yours?" she snarled back, obviously displeased by the fact that they weren't yet on the dance floor. She was wearing a long gown, it was a pale pink with a lacy pattern on the sleeves. Harry thought she looked rather lovely, but Ron was always oblivious.

"Er, do I have to?" the redhead asked, "I will if Harry does!"

Harry rolled his eyes and with a reluctant smile turned to Seamus who merely nodded his consent, so the two were the first couple of the same sex to enjoy the dance floor. Harry placed his hand on Seamus middle of his back and his hand in the others, they mirrored each other. "Is this alright?" Harry asked over the music.

"Yeah, never dance with a guy before?" Seamus asked with a knowing grin, "You're doing fine, Harry, just move with the music now!" he ordered, Harry obliged.

Hermione and Ron were dancing nearby them, continuously glancing over as the two Gryffindor boys swirled about the dance floor. Although Harry was enjoying himself with Seamus, laughing and dancing, he knew like a cold stone in his heart that he'd much prefer to be dancing alongside Draco, the blonde's body pulled tight to his own.

"Look, is that Malfoy dancing with Zabini?" Ron hissed as he brought Hermione to the other couples side. Harry's eyes snapped up and immediately they were filled with jealousy which he tried his hardest to mask as a sneer, he watched as Draco was pulled closer to Blaise. The blonde looked to be enjoying himself, though barely, he was laughing with Blaise and Harry could tell he was holding something back. Blaise was looking adoringly upwards at the other Slytherin, as if caught in a trance.

Harry looked across at Seamus, Seamus looked at him and he knew. "You need some Firewhisky," he said with finality, he pulled Harry from the dance floor and towards the beverage table.

Lavender was there pursing her lips, it seemed as though she didn't like seeing that Dean had actually shown up with a last minute date with Pavarti. Harry ignored this and chugged the Firewhiskey offered by a grinning Seamus.

"Now, mate, it seems like you've got yourself in a predicament!" he chimed, Harry looked at him quizzically but knew there was no use hiding it. It was obvious Seamus had seen that jealousy, "I know you didn't want to bring me here, you'd prefer taking that sexy blonde. I don't blame your, Malfoy's got a body to die for!" he whispered with a wink.

Harry blushed deeply, though he couldn't stop his jealousy again. "Don't talk about Draco's body!" he hissed, and that was all the confirmation Seamus needed.

"I'm not going to question you Harry, why you like that big old prat, but I can see that you really do. Jesus, you were about to tear off Blaise's head it looked like!" Seamus seemed to find this funny somehow, he was restraining himself from chortling. "I won't tell a soul, mate! But you've got to get yourself in there!"

"No, I can't! Nobody can know...and we're...uh...we're together," Harry admitted, slightly ashamed sounding. Though it was a relief, to finally say it out loud to somebody other than Draco. "We've been together for a month, but it's killing me hiding it from everybody. I can't do it anymore, I really want to be with him but I want to be with him in public,"

"Ah, well there's the trick. If Malfoy won't come out with you, you can't go out with him. Simple as that, don't sacrifice yourself for somebody who won't try for you," Seamus said, Harry didn't quite understand him but it slowly dawned. He was right, why should you feel terrible about hiding from Ron, feel terrible about Draco dancing with another boy just because they couldn't dance together? For that matter, why couldn't they dance together! "For tonight," Seamus began, interupting Harry's thoughts, "You should forget about that blonde and remember who you brought as your date! I want another drink and another dance, Potter," the Irishman ordered.

Harry smirked, he felt relieved but still tense, slightly upset and hurt that Draco was having fun with his date. Well he might as well have fun with his own. Seamus and him danced for the large proportion of the night, a lot of people looking at them with disdain and unease but they ignored it.

When the night finally came to the end and Harry was slightly tipsy and being dragged up to his bed by Seamus, their arms wrapped around each other, the brunette felt a heaviness in his heart. He knew he had a good time that night, but everything inside of him yearned to have spent it with Draco instead.

"Goodnight, Harry," Seamus whispered blearily, kissing the others forehead before stumbling to his own bed.

" 'Night, and thanks Seamus....a lot," Harry responded earnestly, and before they knew it the two were asleep in separate beds.

It was awkward meeting up with Draco the next day after breakfast, Harry's head hurt from too much sugar and Firewhiskey the night before, all in attempts to distract himself from his blonde boyfriend's dancing. It seemed as though Harry's better half wasn't in such a good mood either.

When they met, they didn't immediately hug as perusual, but instead gave each other calculating glances. "Have a good night then?" Harry asked, nervous about the answer he was going to get. Maybe Draco realized how much better of a relationship he could have with somebody else, out in the open. Somebody more like him, another Slytherin.

"Not at all," Draco said with firmness, his silver eyes gazed at Harry's deeply, "Harry, I hated seeing you with Finnagin and I never want to see it again. Is that clear?" he asked, his voice was a snarl and Harry was momentarily afraid before his features softened and he embraced the other. He knew Draco wasn't true to be a bastard, he understand that it was just jealousy because he was about to say the samething.

Still, in the back of Harry's head he felt as though he shouldn't be lying to his best friends as much as he was for Draco, and he shouldn't have to go through feeling what he did last night either. For the time being, he let go of it all and relaxed in Draco's arms.

*

The brunette was rather glad to have First term come to an end. It meant four great things for him; 1. No more eight hour study days in the library for another couple of months, 2. No more classes for two and a half weeks, 3. He could spend countless hours with Draco alone, 4. He wouldn't have to deal with Ron's suspicious and apprehensive behaviour. Even though the two made up, it was obvious they were still stiff around each other, Ron knew something was up and was determined to find out what.

As Harry waved goodbye to them and sent a flying kiss to match Hermione's, he pushed his hands in his pocket and sighed lightly. It felt like a huge burden just lifted from his shoulders as he walked back to the castle from the gates, once he was in the courtyard he glanced quickly up at the clock tower as he felt as though somebody was looking at him.

His eyes met Draco's, the blonde was leaning on the glass nonchalantly and smirking out of the corner of his mouth. Harry was immediately attracted to his cool demeanor, there was a sly look in his silver eyes that pulled Harry asunder.

They met in their Room and embraced immediately, Harry snuggled his head into Draco's shoulder and smiled as he felt warm arms around him. "Gods, I thought they'd never leave," Harry whispered.

It was the start to the best holiday either of them had, they spent it inside of their Room only making appearances when they needed to, like meals. Christmas was an awkward affair.

Harry sat in their couch, looking down at Draco who was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace, looking much like a small child to the brunette. "Happy with your gifts, 'eh?" he asked with a grin, he had gotten the blonde a silver necklace with a dragon pendant to match his name.

"I can even wear it all the time! I can tell people my Mother gave it to me, nobody would suspect a thing!" Draco beamed, "I would always have something of yours on me," he seemed rather pleased.

Harry was happy with his gift too and hadn't yet decided who he could tell his friends gave it to him. It was a silver, large ornate ring with a crafted design and an emerald stone in the middle of two coiled snakes. Harry appreciated it, even though it was the most Slytherin-like thing he owned he also knew it was his favourite colour and he felt close to it being Parseltongue and all.

"About that, Draco," Harry began, he didn't want Christmas to be on this note but he couldn't do this any longer. When Hermione and Ron returned in one week's time, he was sick of lying to their faces about where he was going and who he was seeing. It was too much of a burden, and Harry had decided at the beginning of the year to ignore those.

"What is it, hun?" Draco cooed, standing up only to sit down beside his boyfriend.

Harry furrowed his brows, he felt terrible for what he was about to do and didn't exactly understand his full reasoning for it as of yet. "I can't - I can't,"

"You cannot what?" Draco urged softly, he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder making the other boy jump wildly and stand up, Harry gathered himself in a few short breaths and looked down at the confused blonde.

"I can't be with you if you won't be with me," Harry whispered, he made his voice sound hurt but it came off more monotone than he would have liked. He wished he could tell Draco how much this decision hurt him, but he had come to it back at the Yule Ball when Seamus had spoken to him of it.

"What is that supposed to mean, I am with you," Draco protested, he didn't want to believe what he was hearing and he knew perfectly well what the other boy meant.

"You aren't. You're running around and hiding us from other people. I agreed with this at first, but Draco...it's too much. I can't lie to my friends like that, I just can't. I can't do this, I can't be with you in the shadows. Or anybody for that matter, it's just not who I am," Harry sighed, he turned away and began to walk towards the Room of Requirment door with a heaviness in his stomach he had never felt before. It hurt, he needed to get out of there.

"But, But Harry...what we have is so wonderful, why ruin it with other peoples opinions?" Draco asked, Harry could almost hear him biting back his own tears and sadness.

"Because if what we had meant anything to you like it does to me - then other peoples opinions wouldn't matter!" Harry screamed, and with that he left the Room and softly closed the door behind him.

He collapsed on the wall just outside of the Gryffindor Common Room after running up all those stairs. He felt tears threatning to come to his face but he put them at bay, he couldn't cry, not out here for somebody to find him. He needed to be strong.

Harry spent the rest of his day in the Common Room attempting to do homework to distract himself, what a lovely Christmas that was. Yet, his thoughts kept averting back to Draco. He had sounded so hurt, so desparetly in pain when Harry left the room, and his voice was basically pleading with him not to go, still Harry had gone.

Harry lay in his bed that night, tossing and turning and gripping the sheets tightly as tears flowed down his face. He kept telling himself, _This is for your friends! This is for Ron, for Hermione, for everybody else...this was the right thing to do, this was the right thing to do! You and Drac-Malfoy never would have worked out anyway. This was the right thing to do!_ He attempted to assure himself.

But if it was the right thing to do, then how come Harry was left feeling so empty?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

**Fallen For You**

**A/N:** R&R!! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter...but the FanFic IS ending by Chapter Ten!! That's right, and the chapters won't be long. I understand if this seems rushed, I apologize but I do hope you just wait for it to be finished within the next two days! Review, please, even though there is a lack of filler to this Fic! =)

**

Ron was jumping up and down in the ten centimeter thick snow, his face was red and his nose was runny as he waved frantically at Harry. For some reason, on the day they were coming back he found his best friend flying above the Qudditch Pitch, he had watched him until the cold weather got the better of him. "Harry, come down!"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry descended softly and jumped from his broom onto the lowest bench of the stands and then walked down to meet Ron by the locker rooms. "Hey mate, how was your hols?"

"Fabulous! Hermione stayed at the Burrow the entire time, Percy even came home, Bill and Fleur! You should've been there," Ron smirked and smacked him lightly in the arm.

"Yeah well, I got a lot of homework done at least," Harry smiled half-heartedly, what he said was true but he definitely didn't have a good time.

He recalled crying more than once, though only in the security of his drawn, closed off dormitory bed. He went to meals and heavily avoided Draco's eyes, which he could feel on him. He stayed faraway from the Fifth Floor, only to quickly run down the stairs when he wanted to goto the library or the Great Hall or outside to the Pitch. Harry had finished up all his holiday assignments, unlike his best friend whom he knew wouldn't have gotten a thing done.

"Want to borrow my Potions assignment?" Harry asked, knowing he'd hear the question eventually sometime within the next few days of their time off still.

"Thanks, mate," Ron nodded with a grumble, not wanting to face the load of work he had. He knew Hermione was finished her work as well, so it'd just be him cramming it all into three days. They walked up to the Common Room, Harry told Ron to thank his Mother for the new sweater she had sent along - just like every year.

When they got inside, Harry hugged an excited Hermione and thanked her for the extra Defence Against the Dark Arts books, both of which he had already read out of pure boredom over the holidays. When Ron and Hermione lightly pecked one another, Harry felt his heart pang slightly. Gods, he missed Draco so much already and it had only been a week, he missed holding him in their room and kissing him goodnight, good morning and good afternoon. He missed even just talking with him or sending each other sly glances from across the room.

"Excited for school to start?" Hermione chirped as the three sat down together at an empty table.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry shrugged, he tried to hide his enthusiasm for having more things to take his mind off of a certain blonde. He knew he had fallen hard for the boy, but how hard exactly? Was this just a mere crush anymore? Harry shook the thoughts from his head, as best as could be considered.

"Have you guys seen Seamus?" he asked after awhile, this perked Ron's attention as he raised his eyebrow.

"He's upstairs...why, mate?" he questioned.

"Dunno, wanna ask him how his holidays were," Harry shrugged and went upstairs to find the other boy, he needed to tell his friend the decision he had made in reference to Draco. Maybe discussing it would make him feel better, even if that meant rousing the suspicions of Ron in retrospect to a possible budding relationship between the two boys.

When Seamus was told what had happened, he was sympathetic but promised it wouldn't be the end of the world. Harry knew this, but just the way the irishman said it, it was easier to digest.

The two spent a lot of time together over the next four days, Harry found Seamus easy to talk to and he was the kind of guy that didn't pester you and made you smile when you needed it. they enjoyed each others company, enough for there to even be a possible relationship - but Harry squashed any hopes of that happening by continuously dampening the mood by bringing up the blonde whenever they were alone. Ron was becoming thoroughly suspicious but Harry just kept shrugging him off, too tired of everything.

He was picking at his toast on the second morning of the new term, Harry sadly poked around his breakfast as his emerald eyes bore sadly into his plate. He once again could feels Draco's intense gaze, but as Seamus sat protectively beside him, despite the rumours of them dating, it was a little easier for Harry to get through his day.

Hermione and Ron shot him curious worried glances, they knew that something was wrong. He was more depressed and more exclusive than they had ever known him to be, and he was confiding much more in Seamus than he ever did with them although he denied any more allegiance to him. Ron was becoming more and more frustrated with this secrecy, he knew something big was up for the past two months now but what had it been!

Harry for some reason started getting quite uncomfortable, he yawned and squirmed restlessly. Just as Seamus nudged him hard in the upper thigh, Hermione leaned forward across the table with a strange look on her face. "Harry, are you doing okay? You seem a little peakish," she commented earnestly, her hand reached out and touched his, his fork clattered to the plate as his eyes met the sturdily approaching Malfoy.

Their gazes lock and all of a sudden, Harry couldn't look away. There was something unknown, something strong and passionate in those silver eyes as the blonde quickly came toward the Gryffindor Table. Silver eyes swirled with so many emotions that Harry couldn't separate them from one another, his breath caught in his lungs and he nearly choked on a bit of pumpkin juice in his throat. Hermione and Ron still hadn't noticed Draco approaching from behind them. Soon he came around the table and delibrately, with calming ease and still such a strength that Harry was mesmerized. And there they were, Draco looking downward at Harry as Seamus tried restlessly to awaken his friend from the stupor he was falling under. A couple of curious students eyes turned their way.

Draco turned his gaze on Seamus and suddenly his eyes hardened to that of ice. "You will get your greasy fucking hands off of Harry right this instance,".

*

Draco was having a bad day. Everything seemed to be against him. He had woken up late because he was thinking of Harry and writing love letters to him that he would never end up sending - just like the past week and a half had been for him. He lounged around the Common Room, not wanting to run into the brunette although he hopefully waited unsuccessfully in the Room of Requirment for hours a day.

When term started, it got too much to deal with. He saw Harry too often, and it made him feel like shite. He couldn't reach out and kiss him, he couldn't even hold him in secret anymore just because he was too scared about what his Father would think and say. He was too scared that his 'so-called-friends' would leave him. He was just a coward, a goddamned coward that was throwing away the most important thing to him at that moment.

There was no hot water in the shower when he washed his hair that morning, further pissing him off. Pansy was also all over him, trying to coo him into a better mood - and it wasn't even nine o'clock in the damn morning! He would have to see Potter right after breakfast, they had Double Advanced Potions together. They might even be paired again, and that would be torture.

Draco just couldn't do it. He was feeling mentally, emotionally, and even physically drained. His reasoning for this secrecy was ridiculous too. He was just a bloody coward!

He screamed at himself all the way down to the Great Hall and to his seat. Not many people were there, but the more that arrived the more ticked off he got. When Harry arrived alongside Seamus, his blood boiled. The two had been almost inseperable for the past two days, and Draco was sick of seeing them together. He had heard the rumors and hoped to God they weren't true.

"You alright, mate?" Blaise asked with a wink from across the table, distracting Draco momentarily from his ex-lover.

"No, I have got something to do actually. Mind yourself," he said flippantly with a low growl, he needed to do this. He mustered all his courage and it was easier to do it than he thought. All he had to do was think about holding Harry in his arms, and it was the simplest task and decision on Earth.

As soon as he held Harry's gaze, he made sure there was so much emotion, all of what he had been feeling the past week, was pouring out of him and into the other boy. It worked, Harry was enthralled, curious and couldn't look away. Already Draco felt a slackening in his heart, but his hatred rose as he finally stood next to Harry and Seamus as they sat staring dumbly up at him.

"You will get your greasy fucking hands off of Harry right this instance," he growled to Seamus who quickly obliged. Draco smirked. "You two do not happen to be a couple, do you?" he directed the question at the other Gryffindor, the one he wasn't staring at. Harry couldn't tear himself away.

"No, sir!" Seamus sent a wink and grin at him, Draco wished he could curse him right there and then and almost simeultaneously reached for his wand but somehow was able to stop himself.

He finally turned towards Harry and held out his hand, the brunette took it.

"Mate, what the hell are you doing?!" Ron hissed, not wanting to bring more attention to the situation by raising his voice although he now stood in protest from his seat. Hermione followed, only to hold him back. It seemed as though Draco and Harry were lost in something else, something completely detatched from everybody else.

"Harry, oh Gods I have been such an idiot," Draco began with a deep breath, looking into those emerald eyes he knew this was the right thing to do. And the right place to, in front of everybody to see, so that Harry could finally have his wish. "I have been thinking about you for the past seven years of my life, and I do not think that this will ever change - and fuck knows how I have tried to distract myself! You mean so much more to me than I ever could have imagined, you mean everything. The past two months of my life, save the last week or so, has been the most wonderful experience to date. You are the most amazing, beautiful, caring, smart, unique person I have and will ever meet. This will never change, whether it is in the shadows or the light," Draco held tightly onto Harry's hand, which was limp in his own. He looked deep into his eyes, portraying only care, and he stroked his cheek lightly with the back of his other hand. Harry leaned into the touch, if only slightly. His eyes were wide with contemplation and wonder.

Ron was speechless, though he still physically tried to move towards them and with the help of a smirking Seamus, Hermione held him back.

"Running into you...pfft, I think it was fate," Draco laughed cynically for a moment, but Harry took it as sincere. "I think it was fate telling me that if I kept running into you, I would keep on falling for you. And Harry, I have fallen for you. I have fallen for you so hard and so much...do you know how hard it is to live everyday not being able to be with you, the person I have fallen completely and madly in love with?" Draco looked lovingly into the others eyes and then quickly down at his hand. "That ring, I wanted that ring to symbolize so much more. I want it to symbolize eternity, because that is how long you will be holding my heart, Harry. Forever. I do not care if you accept this apology or not, if you accept me as I am and love me back, as long as you know that I will love you forever, and you are mine," Draco said slightly posessively, even though he moreso meant it the other way around.

Harry almost looked about to smile, despite Ron's screams from behind. "You gave him that ring! Harry you said a fangirl gave it to you - Malfoy?! Fucking Malfoy?! What in the fu-!" Hermione covered his mouth, entranced by the scene and not wanting to miss a moment of it as she nearly burst into tears. It was one of the most romantic things she had ever seen and heard, somebody completely prouncing their love for another.

"I - I need to go," Harry whispered, his eyes finally fell to the ground where he grabbed his beg and began to quickly stride away. Draco was left looking after him, knowing it best not to run and embarass himself further. He looked heartbroken and didn't know what to do, but then the brunette turned around and he saw the uncertainty in those emerald eyes and he could also see the love hidden behind them. "Uh...cya later, Draco," he grumbled, wishing so hard that not everybody in the entire Great Hall, including the Professors, were looking and trying their best to listen to them.

Harry ran straight to their Room and locked himself in, if Draco came knocking he wouldn't open the door. He couldn't, he needed to think. What had just happened? Had that really just happened?

Draco gave up, he hunched his shoulders and ignored the screaming coming from Gryffindor. But Seamus and Hermione couldn't hold off Ron's wrath any longer, and the redhead was let loose to encure his frustration on a certain blonde. And boy did he...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

**Waking Up**

**A/N:** R&R!! One more to go after this, and remember these last two will be short chapters, my generous apologies!! Woot! =D REVIEW, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**

It was half past three in the morning when Harry walked in, he was greeted by somebody snoring on the couch in front of the fireplace. The brunette sighed, he had fallen asleep in the Room and lost track of time. Eventually he found that the couch was not a comfortable place to pass out on, and therefore decieded to wake up this person as well.

As he shook him, Harry realized it was Seamus who was there. The boy groaned and turned onto his front to smile crookedly at Harry. "Waited up for you," he mumbled tiredly.

"What, why?" Harry asked, confused and slightly dazed, though he felt terrible as well for making Seamus stay up for him unnecessarily.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright when you got back, and to warn you that tomorrow morning Ron is going to wake you up in a fury...and to tell you what happened," Seamus' voice dropped sadly, Harry caught the emotion quickly and shook Seamus once.

"What happened?" he ordered.

"Er...Malfoy, uhm..after you left Ron, he, he didn't like what he had heard," Seamus shook his head, he didn't want to have to be the messenger who usually got shot, "So when Hermione and I couldn't hold him back any longer, he basically attacked Draco who was too stunned to really do anything at all. He didn't even flinch as Ron beat him to a bloody pulp, sorry, uhm..as Ron attacked him," Seamus sheepishly frowned, he wasn't good with these sorts of things. "He was pretty badly hurt before the Professors stepped in, but I hear he's spending a couple days in the Infirmary. I just thought you'd like to know as soon as possible, but nobody could find you," he smiled wearily.

Harry hugged him, and closed his eyes tightly. "Thanks, a lot. What you've done for me lately means so much, Seamus, now get some sleep mate," he smiled at the boy, he seemed genuinly worried but still a happiness was behind his words.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a boyfriend to make sure he's alright," Harry responded and with that quietly went upstairs to retrieve his Invisbility Cloak and Marauder's Map before wishing Seamus one more goodnight and he was out of the door.

Harry walked with an avid pace to the Infirmary, the Cloak draped over him as his eyes scanned the Map every few moments to make sure nobody was approaching or around to hear his footsteps. When he snuck his way inside, it was apparant that Madame Pomfrey had retired to her rooms at the end of the Hospital Wing for the night. So the brunette walked over to Draco's bed, and he looked with an ashen face down at the boy.

There were several cuts itched along his face, they were swelled up and bruised and Harry understood that it was all from Ron's fist. A sudden burst of anger came over him but he surpressed it as he reached out and touched Draco lightly above one of his black eyes. The blonde's eyelashes fluttered momentarily before they flipped open and his confused, silver eyes looked up at Harry. "Harry..?" he whispered, barely audible.

Harry nodded slowly with a small smile and bent down to kiss Draco lightly on an unbruised part of his forehead. "I'm here, Draco," he responded gently. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I can't believe Ron did this to you," he looked him over, "What else hurts other than your face?"

"Just my stomach, it is all internal though. Pomfrey gave me a Pain Reliever before I went to sleep, I feel loads better but I still have to stay here until the bruising goes away she says, not like I want to leave and face everybody else anyway," Draco sighed and then stifled a yawn, he winced afterward as if it hurt and Harry's heart sank even deeper. How could his best friend had done this? Ron was an evil git and Harry suddenly wanted to make him pay. He put aside that feeling for the time being.

"Draco, about earlier. I'm sorry," Harry breathed, his hand lightly pet Draco's face and then lay lightly ontop of his chest as the brunette took a seat beside his bed. "I should've told you what I already knew, but I was just scared and confused," he shook his head lightly, feeling dumb now because maybe if he had stood up for his own feelings Ron wouldn't have done this.

"Harry, s'alright," the other mused light headedly.

"It's not alright," Harry said with firmness, "I was a blinded idiot. I love you, Draco, so much. I should have told you that in the hall, but I didn't so I hope this makes up for it. ..Malfoy," Harry smiled and through the darkness he could see Draco smiling back at him.

"Love you too, Harry," he smirked lazily, he was rather fatigued and also drowned out by Potions from earlier.

"Still my boyfriend?"

"As long as you promise to never fucking put me through the past two weeks again," Draco growled, somewhat jokingly.

"Promise, now scootch over," Harry ordered and the blonde obliged. As Harry wrapped his arms gently around Draco, everything felt right again. He leaned over and kissed the already sleeping angel on the cheek and sighed in content, "I'm gonna kill Ron," he whispered before falling asleep to the beat of Draco breathing.

*

When Harry awoke, it seemed as though all hell was breaking loose. Madame Pomfrey was tending to what looked like Draco's ankle on the bed next to the one Harry was awaking in. Ron and Hermione were there with a nervous looking Seamus behind them. The redhead was in a huff, as though he had just been screaming and Hermione didn't look too pleased either. This was not how Harry had expected to wake up.

"What the devil is going on here?" he snapped, rolling out of bed and rubbing his temples and he came to his boyfriends side, Madame Pomfrey shot him a disapproving look.

"Sleeping in the same bed as one of my patients, Mr Potter you are lucky that I do not throw you out of the Infirmary this instance!" she snapped with authority, the mediwitch always scared Harry a little bit. "Due to the circumstances, I will let it slide save that it do not happen again! And refrain yourself from touching him whilst I am attempting to fix him!" Pomfrey growled, unhappy with the entire situation. Harry removed his hand from where it had placed itself on Draco's shoulder and looked sadly at the disheveled blonde.

"You alright, Draco?" Harry cooed, the blonde scowled in response. "What is it, what did _they_ do?"

"They came in here, screaming and shouting and I did not want them to wake you up! You needed your sleep, so I jumped out of bed and sprained my ankle," he shrugged and then winced momentarily as Pomfrey finished setting it. She put her wand away and then handed two bottles over to Draco who downed them.

"Now, if you don't need attending to I suggest you leave the Hospital Wing at once, before I call the Heads of House down here to deal with you!" the mediwitch snapped and then turned her ferocity on Draco, "You, cannot leave yet," and with that she turned to leave only when she made sure Ron and Hermione were walking away and then looked expectantly at Harry. "Visiting hours are after lunch, Mr Potter,"

"But-" Harry began and recieved a stern look, he shivered and nodded before turning to Draco. "I'll be back, love, I promise. As soon as I can be, get some rest," he smiled sweetly and kissed Draco lightly on the lips, he could have sworn he heard Ron gag.

"Careful, Harry," Draco warned before watching his boyfriend leave the Hospital Wing. This was not what he wanted to wake up to that morning, not at all.

The brunette met his two best friends outside of the Hospital doors, he stared a cold fury at both of them. Hermione looked hurt but clung to her infuriated boyfriend, who glared back at Harry. "What the fuck?" Ron muttered finally, breaking the silence.

Harry took this time to advance, he didn't care who saw him as he flung out his wand and jabbed it directly into Ron's chest as his eyes flared. "If you _dare_ ever touch Draco again, I wil hex your bloody hands off," he growled, "Tell me a good fucking reason why I shouldn't do that already!" he screamed.

Hermione was flabberghasted and didn't know what to say, they didn't expect Harry to stand up this much for Malfoy, and they hadn't expected him to kiss him in the Hospital Wing.

"I'll tell yeah a good bleeding reason! Your sodding fooling around with Malfoy, need I spell it for you Harry? MAL-FOY! He's Death Eater scum of the Earth, he's a bastard and he fucking confessed love for you if I recall correctly! And what in the hell was that in there? Why'd you sleep with him last night? What in the blazes do you think-" Ron swallowed hard as Harry moved his wand threatningly up to Ron's throat now.

"Shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you," Harry snapped in a low voice, it was something his friends had never heard. It was true and pure anger coming from him. "I am in love with Draco and he's in love with me. If you two smarten the hell up and accept that, then I can tell you how it all happened. I don't care what you think of him, honestly, and I don't give a shit what he thinks of you either. You two aren't in this relationship, only him and I are and have been for the past two months. Though I wish it were sooner," he muttered more to himself than anybody else. "Now don't take my warning lightly, if you dare so much as mutter the simplest of curses at Draco I will hurt you, Weasley, and I will not hesitate. I will protect Draco with everything I've got," and with that Harry sent a disapproving glare at Hermione and stomped off, his wand still in hand. He decided to leave his cloak and map by Draco's bedside until later at lunch time.

Harry went up to his dormitory to clear his head, only then did he realize that Seamus was following him. They both collapased together. "Did you enjoy the show?" Harry grumbled.

"I got out of there as soon as you woke up, mate, I didn't want to see what was gonna happen next," Seamus said honestly, he sent a sympathetic glance at Harry and sighed. "So how's Malfoy and you doing?"

"We're fine, but Ron's in for it. I swear, the fact he went that ballistic...oh, I could've killed him. He's so lucky Draco'll be fine when the bruising goes away," Harry growled deeply, Seamus didn't like the sound of his voice, it scared him.

"You, ah, shouldn't be too quick to act on Ron," Seamus said, slightly nervous for his own well being at the moment even though he was behind Harry in his relationship.

"What? He beat up my boyfriend! Whom I love, might I add!"

"That's wonderful and all, mate, but think about it this way. Not only for the past seven years but for most of his life, Ron was being teased and bullied by Malfoy. His entire family was being pushed around by Draco's family, that's gotta cause quite a bit of constant tension. I mean, would you even have disliked Malfoy if it weren't for Ron?" Seamus asked, and Harry merely thought - would he have accepted his friendship in First Year if it weren't for Ron? "The two have a mighty past behind them, it'll take quite a bit for Ron to get over it. You're his best friend, to him he kind of sees it as a betrayel even though it's not. You can't help who you love, and you've gotta show Ron what you see in Malfoy. Just give him time, he'll calm down, but don't make the situation worse. You know Hermione is probably torn right now between her boyfriend and her best friend so just...give them both time," Seamus sighed, he really wanted to help out and he had been the one to drag Hermione and Ron to the Infirmary thinking good things would come of it. Boy was he wrong.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, if Ron touches Draco again he's dead," Harry whispered heatedly.

"Fine by me," Seamus put up his hands with a slight chuckle. "Get some sleep, you look dead,"

"What about classes?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Honestly, you think that matters at this point? I'll wake you up for lunch," and with that the Irishman began to walk towards the Common Room and Harry called his name before he left.

"Hey, Seamus! Thanks man...I really mean it, you've been a great help," and with that Harry laid down on his bed and allowed himself a few hours of precious silence.

"We need to talk," Draco said suddenly.

Harry had been there for the entire afternoon, much to Madame Pomfrey's dislike. He was holding Draco's hand and trying to take about things to distract him from being stuck in the Hospital Wing, Harry understood just how much it sucked to be there. "What about?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that..."

"Shush," Harry quieted him suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed the blonde tight on his lips. "Whatever you're gonna ask, yes or no. Whatever you're gonna say, I love you. Whatever you think, I'm not gonna leave you. Did that answer your question?"

Draco blushed and looked away before nodding slightly, Harry squeezed his hand more. "You are so absolutely beautiful," Harry admired him.

"I love you, Harry," Draco responded with a large smile, but then his silver eyes fell and his attention was averted to the doorway where Hermione stood apprehensively. Ron wasn't there, Draco beckoned her in with his free hand. She slowly came to stand across from Harry who was glaring daggers at her, but remembering Seamus' advice he calmed himself a little bit.

"How are you doing, Draco?" Hermione asked, looking at the blonde with a small smile.

"As good as could be," he responded without emotion, he was trying for Harry. He knew that she was important to him and knew that he didn't want to stay mad at her, and it wasn't she who punched him in the face either.

"Harry, I...Seamus talked to me," she said, as if it explained everything.

"Man seems to be doing a lot of talking lately," Harry grumbled, his grip was unbelievably tight on Draco's hand which told the blonde that he was rather nervous.

"I'm sorry, okay? I tried to hold Ron back, so did Seamus but we couldn't hold on forever! I didn't know what was going on but I had my suspicions and I was confused, I didn't know what to say this morning and I can't just go and start hating Ron or anything...I love him and I'll stand by him but I'm not against you Harry, neither his he. He overreacted, he'll come to eventually. Right now I've told him to go talk to Seamus too, so he can tell him everything. Maybe then he'll understand," Hermione sighed and pulled up another chair on the opposite side of Harry and looked between the two who were now sharing glances.

Harry was looking with worry at Draco who was looking back with an "I'm Fine" kind of look, but when Harry kept looking the blonde rolled his eyes and huffed lightly. "You two are in love, aren't you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes," Draco answered simply, "There is no problem with that?"

"Of course not! I'm just still not sure how, but Seamus told me that you couldn't keep your eyes off of him at the Yule Ball," Hermione hid a giggle at that point.

"He was bleeding dancing so close to Blaise, I thought I was gonna rip that boy's head off..." Harry growled deeply.

"Pfft, and how do you think I feel? For the past how many days have I had to watch Seamus hanging off your shoulder?" Draco retorted, though it was playfully and the two couldn't keep a serious face before grinning at each other.

"Oh I love you, you Slytherin slimey git," Harry smirked and leaned in to peck his boyfriend, Hermione found it very sweet and cute. Even her and Ron weren't like this in front of others, they must really have something between them.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," she began to stand up.

"No," the unexpected voice stopped her, she looked incredulously at Draco. "I will go insane with just Harry's company for the next couple of days while I heal, will you not at least stay a little longer Granger?" and he was serious, Harry's mouth was dropped open and Draco congradulated himself for astounding both of the Gryffindor's with his unprecedented kindness. He just wanted to make Harry happy.

"I guess since you asked so nicely," Hermione slowly sat down, unsure of herself. "Now...how dod you meet?" she asked in a mocking tone, the boys rolled their eyes.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

**We Together**

**A/N:** R&R!! Alright, here's my momentous goodbye to you all! =) I hope you check out my other fanfictions, they're a lot better than this one! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews/views, I appreciate them all! Now to end it!

**

The couple was rather nervous, it was Draco's first day out of the Hospital Wing and Harry was going to goto Potions with him. Together. The two of them, around Hogwarts, holding hands, with their arms around each other. Harry felt like he was going to crumble to his knees of nervousness, Ron still hadn't fully accepted it but he was speaking with Harry after a heated apology. He didn't dare ever acknowledge or look at Draco, who was rather fine with that.

"It will be fine, stop worrying," Draco ordered his boyfriend and grabbed a tight hold of his hand before leading the way out of the Hospital. Pomfrey looked worriedly after them, she wished sometimes she could keep her patients looked up away from harm forever.

Thankfully everybody was still at breakfast, but that would mean that Harry and Draco would be making a grand appearance. "You are so sitting with me at the Gryffindor Table," Harry said as they neared the Great Hall.

"No way, it will ruin my reputation completely. If I was scared before of losing my friends, they just would never talk to me for sitting there. We will sit apart, I will be fine," Draco assured, of course he knew Harry was just trying to protect him but he would end up doing more harm than good.

So then they entered and everybody became hushed, they tried their best to ignore it and gave a quick kiss goodbye before parting ways. Harry's eyes followed Draco until he made it to his seat, the Slytherins were glaring death at him but the blonde nonchalantly began filling up his plate. Then he saw Blaise Zabini sit beside him and smile, Harry could see it was genuine and he sighed with relief. At least he had one friend over there thus far, and it was the only one that counted in Draco's opinion as well.

"Feeling peaky?" Ron mumbled his question, he still wasn't comfortable around Harry.

"Feeling a little annoyed, I don't wanna leave Draco to the dogs," he explained.

"Harry, there are Professors everywhere and most are keeping an eye on the two of you. I doubt anything will happen,"

"And if it does, everybody knows that you'll bite their yapping heads off," Ron grinned, he was really trying his best and with the help of his girlfriend it was easier to accept things than he would have thought. As long as Harry was happy, was what he kept telling himself. But then he'd look over at his sister and see Ginny glaring daggers at Draco, which Harry ignored.

"Speaking of Draco," Harry began uneasily, "Would you guys like to join us to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"No way am I going anywhere with that Ferret," Ron snapped, but his voice didn't raise nor did he stomp away in anger. This was an improvement, Hermione smiled over at him.

"Of course we'll join," she said sweetly, putting her hand on Ron's knee and squeezing to keep him from arguing, but he looked none too happy about it.

Harry glanced across the Great Hall at Draco, they shared a smile before averting their eyes back to their friends. "Harry, you've got to eat more than toast," Hermione said after awhile, looking worried.  
"I'm too nervous," he mumbled, pushing his egg around with his fork not daring to attempt to eat it.

"It'll be fine," Hermione promised, she reached out and touched his hand as the Bell rang loudly through the castle. Ron grabbed his bag and Hermione's hand at once, Harry followed the two out of the Great Hall. Him and Draco met in the Entrance Hall, they immediately clasped hands and the blonde leaned over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Look!" screamed a voice loudly above the others, catching the foursomes attention, "It's Potter and his plaything!" the voice chortled, it was coming from a Sixth Year Slytherin on the first landing on the stairs.

Draco growled and Harry held his hand tighter, but the blonde merely pulled him aside for a moment. Hermione and Ron looked behind them and joined Harry and Draco apart from the crowd. The blonde had a vicious look on his face and he was dragging Harry up the stairs, towards the awaiting crowd of Fifth and Sixth Year Slytherin's on their way to classes.

He withdrew his wand and pointed it directly at the light brunette who had made the comment, his eyes were challenging. "What, gotta thing for brunettes?" his housemates chuckled.

"Please, continue if you wish to have your head hexed off in a matter of seconds," the blonde growled rather defensively, but he wouldn't let go of Harry's hand. Hermione figured it was to show that he wasn't going to be embarassed about his relationship, she smiled despite the situation.

"Look at this! A poof is trying to..."

The boy was cut off not by Draco but by an enraged Ron, the redhead thrust the younger boy up against the wall on the landing of stairs and everybody was staring incredulously at him. He didn't have his wand drawn, but his hands were balled up at the Slytherin's throat. "Stay the hell away from my friends and shut your bloody mouth if you know what's good for you," and the look in his chocolate eyes was not something to mess with.

The Slytherin calculated him and looked at the infuriated couple behind him, people who knew advanced dark magic. "C'mon guys, lets go," he mumbled defeated and he left with his cronies on his heels.

Ron turned back around with a light smirk on his face, "Ready to go face Snape?" he said, and lead the other three down into the dungeons.

"Thanks Weasley, but I could have stuck up for myself," Draco roused with a certain sound of boredom in his voice, Harry knew he was being as sincere as he could to Ron.

"Yeah, but I did," responded Ron, then there was a silence. Hermione was looking uneasily at Harry who seemed to be smiling, both Ron and Draco seemed to shrug off the situation.

"Guess this means Hogsmeade won't be as bad as I'd have thought..." Harry whispered, more to himself than anybody else.

When the four entered the classroom, it was an entirely different situation. Draco usually would have gone to the front of the classroom with his fellow Slytherin's, but with the look he was recieving from them he preferred to deal with them later and sit beside Harry in his empty seat instead. It wasn't only the students that sent the couple glares, but Snape didn't seem to happy about it either and deducted ten points from Slytherin just because Draco pronounced a word incorrectly in one of his verbal answers.

The day dragged on for the both of them, it felt like forever before they could sneak away after dinner into their room. They sat in front of the usual fireplace and Harry was leaning on Draco's chest, his eyes closed and his mind exhausted. "You feeling okay?" he slurred up at his boyfriend, who was absently twirling the others hair around his slender fingers.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Today, I dunno. A lot of people staring at us, a lot of people whispering, a lot of rumors of love potions and plots..." Harry chuckled darkly at the last part, it was really getting on his nerve but as he felt Draco's hold tighten around him he felt it was all worth it.

"I do not give a damn about what they say or think. As long as I am priveleged to be with you, my love," he whispered and kissed the top of Harry's head. "That ring," he gestured with his free hand to the Christmas gift on Harry's forefinger, "Is supposed to remind you that it will always be you and I, nobody else. I could careless about anybody else, all I care about is you, Harry. As long as you are with me and happy, that is all I could ever ask for. I do not care for my parents opinions nor all the students in Hogwarts, it is up to them to accept this or denounce their acquintances with us. Whenever somebody comments on it poorly or gets you down...just look at this ring, read the engravement, just remember that it represents you and I forever and always and that is all that matters," Draco felt those words were the truest ones he had ever spoken in his life, and he was glad Harry took them for what they were.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just happy to be in each others arms and to have this time to hold one another. Finally Harry turned to him with a lop-sided grin, "I just got you your Christmas gift because I thought it looked purr-dy," he teased.

Draco smacked him lightly on the arm, "Oh, you are so in for it now Potter!"

"Oh, am I? What are you gonna do...ground me?" Harry joked with a laugh on his face.

"Better," Draco sneered and he started tickling Harry's sides as he held his hands in submission.

Harry's happy laughter could be heard through-out all of the corridors on the Fifth Floor.


End file.
